Someone Like You
by heyasass
Summary: Teddy's recovering from the loss of the love of her life, and Addison is trying to cope with a breakup and the ticking of her biological clock. What happens when the two meet? Teddison.
1. Alone

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I just want you guys all to know that firstly, I don't own Grey's or Private Practice, and secondly, this is my first fic writing girl/girl so I'm new to this! I warmed to the idea of Teddison from a couple of other fanfics, so here's hoping I don't start subconsciously regurgitating them. I'm trying to keep it interesting, but I always love and appreciate feedback, so if there's anything you'd like to suggest, go for it. Read and review! **

**PS. If you like, please get on my back for me to finish, because I have a tendency to abandon fanfics. **

Everything is the same as in Grey's – jobs, other character relationships, etc. The only thing different is that when Teddy joined Seattle Grace-Mercy West, she had been married to Henry for a year, instead of meeting him during her time working at the hospital. Addison was still once married to Derek, lives in LA and is with Sam…for now ;) The times are also a tad different, though; Henry's death is scheduled at the same time as when Addison is trying to get pregnant in Private Practice – not her implantation just yet, but all the hormone shots etc. and lengthy discussions with Sam about baby stuff.

* * *

><p><span>Someone Like You<span>

Chapter 1: Alone

As Teddy Altman heard the fateful words she'd dreaded for the past seven years escape the mouth of her best friend Owen Hunt, she felt herself become lightheaded, and before she knew it, she was slipping to the ground. Everything turned black in one swift movement, and she was out cold against the cheap linoleum of Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital.

It had been years since Henry had had an episode like this one – for the first eighteen months of their relationship, Teddy had faced numerous surgeries and tumour removals which pained her to not be able to scrub in on. Then, things had settled down – Henry was healthy, with no evident tumour growth – and so, they'd followed suit, getting married and making a life. Until now, they'd been a happy couple, the ones that everyone envied whilst they still tried to successfully navigate the unruly waters of dating. They were perfect, in love, but suddenly, as it always would, everything had come crashing down.

Teddy woke in a hospital room with a Christmas tree in the corner three hours after she'd been faced with the news, and immediately, jumped out of bed. She strode out purposefully to the nearest nurses' station, not caring about her hospital gown or the fact that she definitely looked like shit. She needed to see Henry.

"Excuse me," she tapped her fingernails impatiently against the hard counter. A nurse turned around to face her and smiled sympathetically, realising her 'situation'.

"Dr. Altman, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked kindly.

Teddy nodded firmly. "I want to see my husband." The nurse's facial expression changed suddenly from concerned to worried, fearful even, at the prospect that maybe upon fainting Teddy had forgotten the news that had caused her to pass out. But, of course, she hadn't.

"Before you ask," Teddy said sternly, just trying to hold it all in, "I know. I'm not loony, okay? Can you-," she sighed, fighting back tears, "can I just see him one more time, please? It's Christmas, isn't it?" she asked. "On Christmas, people are supposed to be nice."

"Of course," the nurse said quietly. There wasn't anything she could do; defying the head of cardio couldn't fare well for her at all, and she had a point. She led Teddy down the hall and into the elevator where she shivered in her flimsy gown all the way down. It was so cold, despite all the central heating.

When they reached the morgue, Teddy felt her breath catch in her throat and as if it were an instantaneous reaction, her eyes began to well up. She shook her head forcefully, as if telling herself to harden up, and rubbed her eyes, moving forward. Within moments, there he was. He looked as if he were sleeping, out in the cold to explain the deathly pallor, but still, sleeping. Teddy walked over to him and touched his hand with her finger. He didn't move, of course, and for a moment she contemplated letting the emotion take over and throwing herself on top of his lifeless body, crying until someone came to drag her away from the love of her life. They had had plans – a new house, kids, growing old and crinkly and co-dependent together. As if that mattered anymore.

With one last look at her husband, Teddy backed away slowly, knowing that it would close to kill her to be in this room for one more second. "Get me out of here," she said to the nurse quietly, trying to hold back her rage and sadness and disappointment so that she didn't explode. The nurse looked at her questioningly, apparently observing her lack of tears, so this time, she screamed.

"Get me the fuck out of this room!"

And of course, because she couldn't help it – no one really could, could they? – Teddy collapsed in on herself with tears. Tears of anger at the world for ruining their perfect existences, tears of sadness for all the things that Henry would miss in life, tears of disappointment in herself that she didn't do more to help. But as she was led out of the morgue and up the elevator, into her hospital room with the stupid fucking festive decorations, Teddy couldn't help feel confused at the final tears she cried – tears of relief. Because now that she had given in, she became aware that finally, she wouldn't have to fight anymore. She was free, to just be sad.

* * *

><p>Across the country in Los Angeles, California, Addison Forbes Montgomery sat with her head on the long hardwood desk she had in her office at the practice. It was Christmas Eve, and it seemed nothing was going her way, which seemed just a tad fucked up for the time of 'joy and giving'. She wondered why in God's name she wasn't allowed to be afforded that joy. It had been a long day; along with work, clients, therapy and worrying about Amelia, Jake had been shooting her in the ass for the past three weeks in order to stimulate her follicles to make eggs. She was beginning to accept the fact that she was essentially, a dried up old desert inside, and that no self-respecting foetus would want to take up residence in her uterus, but she was still holding some hope. Plus, making everything even more shitty was Sam, her boyfriend – first he didn't want kids with her, now he didn't even think her trying to manufacture one of her own was a good idea. Addison kept trying to convince herself that he was scared, and that was all.<p>

Interrupting her deep thoughts, a knock came at the door to her office. Speak of the Devil and thou shalt appear, she thought, giving Sam a wry smile through the glass and inviting him in.

"Hey," she said, fixing her hair and standing up from the desk. He stood there in all his glory, his perfection, but still, Addie wanted to throttle him. Things would be much easier that way.

"Hey," Sam smiled that charming smile at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. She fought back the hormonal urge she had to remove his arm and walk out the door, and instead, leaned into him. "How was your day?" he asked.

Addison bit her lip. "Good, yeah," she lied, wondering if he would pick anything up.

"Well, that's good," he replied, taking her hand. "Wanna go home?"

"Uh, yeah," she smiled tensely. "Of course, let's go."

That night, as she lay in bed alongside Sam, who was reading a medical journal, Addison felt herself begin to break and the need she had to spill her guts and work it all out with Sam started to take over, despite how hard she tried to hold it in. "Sam," she asked, checking he was paying attention. He put down his book and rolled onto his front, tilting his head to face her with a smile.

"I can't do this, you know," she admitted. "If you're going to act like everything's fine when it's obviously not, well," Addison shrugged. "It's just, we need to talk about how it's all going to work out when I have a baby."

Sam sighed. He was over all of this talking about their feelings, and more so, talking about the fact that Addie could prospectively have a child to look after in less than a year.

"Addison, we've talked this thing to death."

"No, Sam, we haven't," she protested. "All I've heard from you is that we'll 'work it all out if you get pregnant,' but you just don't get it. I'm _going _to have a kid, no matter what, so it's time you stop avoiding everything and doing shit all, and start cooperating!" Addison flopped back down onto the bed from her sitting position and put her hands over her eyes in frustration.

The couple lay in silence for a while, contemplating what the other had said. Finally, Sam spoke.

"You know that under no circumstance do I want a baby," he said quietly.

"I know that."

"You're making everything about you, you know. How do you think _I _feel?"

Addison raised an eyebrow. "If you would tell me, I'd know, Sam."

"God, Addison, it's just –" Sam broke off. After another minute of silence, he looked her in the eye. "Maybe we should take a break."

Addison gaped at him, and her heart dropped out of her chest and into her stomach with fear and sadness at the prospect of 'a break'. But still, she found herself nodding her head yes. Within minutes, she was out of Sam's house and next door, back in her bed, crying herself to sleep. Had they just broken up?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you guys liked that :) I'll probably do broken up chapters like this, with Teddy in Seattle and Addie in LA until they meet, when I'll merge them. <strong>

**Please review!**

**X**


	2. Learning to Breathe

**I don't own Grey's or Private Practice. The amazing Shonda Rhimes does!**

**PS. This chapter contains just some passing dialogue about religion, so if you're highly religious and would see comments about not believing in God as offensive, then I suggest you read from Addison's part – where the break is with the line. To be honest, though, they're not that bad.**

* * *

><p><span>Someone Like You<span>

Chapter 2: Learning to Breathe

It had been a month since Teddy's breakdown in the middle of the hospital, and since then, her life had been populated with constant and consistent reminders of the future that she'd lost in one fell swoop. Every time that she went into her kitchen to make coffee, all she could think about was Henry's abnormal aversion to anything caffeinated and how instead, he'd drink hot chocolate whilst she sipped a hazelnut latte. She'd spent an entire day clearing anything related to him from the bathroom cupboards: his aftershave, his medication, her birth control pills that she had been contemplating throwing away so that they could start a family. Wherever she went she saw him, and she knew life would never be the same. So, she lay in bed and slept for eighteen hours a day, trying to make it all go away. Finally, a knock came at the door, arousing her from her slumber. Teddy had to fight back the waterworks when she remembered how no matter what, when she was home alone, Henry would knock – three short raps – to let her know that he was home before entering the apartment.

"Hey," Arizona Robbins poked her head around the door. Teddy sighed with relief. Anyone but Arizona would be a nightmare to deal with right now – her best friend at the hospital had seen her in all sorts of states, although none as bad as this one. Now that time had passed and Teddy had had time to think and mourn, though, Arizona wouldn't say the one thing she couldn't trust anyone else to leave out – "I'm sorry." It was the reason she had stayed holed up in her room; people couldn't just avoid giving out unwanted sympathy. Every time she heard those words it took her back to the morgue and the nurse and his lifeless body on a table, and then to the funeral, looking over at him in his coffin and wondering if it was sick to think that he still looked beautiful even in death.

"Arizona," Teddy smiled as best she could as she walked out of her room. She had dark circles under her eyes despite only being awake six hours a day, and looked like she hadn't taken care of herself in a year, not only a month. She walked over to hug her friend.

Arizona looked at her. "I'm not going to ask how you are, because my girl, I'm sure everyone else has already taken care of that. So, what do you want me to do?"

Teddy shrugged and sighed. "How's Sofia?" she asked, trying to take her mind off of things. He was all she thought about.

"She's good," Arizona smiled. "You know, she'll be a year old in March. So soon, right? She said mama the other day, and it took Callie and I like, an hour to work out which one of us she meant. But then, she said something that sounded like mami, so you know, everything worked out fine."

Teddy nodded, trying to be interested in Arizona, Mark and Callie's beautiful daughter and all of her obvious milestones – walking, talking. She couldn't help find the irony in the fact that a ten-month-old baby was functioning better than she was, though.

"I'm a mess," Teddy looked at her friend sadly, possibly interrupting the conversation she had been accidentally tuning out. Arizona looked at her with just the right amount of sympathy, "I know," she said simply. "But that doesn't mean that it's all over. Just because Henry's gone, doesn't mean your life is over, Teddy."

"Yes it is," she said angrily, wanting to yell. "He was my life."

"Hey, calm down," Arizona rubbed her arm. "I know what it's like to lose someone, okay? Someone who you think lights up everything around you, makes everything better. When they're gone, everything goes black and you have to learn how to turn the lights on again, for lack of a better metaphor," she smiled sadly. "But it gets better, you hear me?" Teddy was crying now. "It gets so much better, to the point where whenever you think about him, it's okay to smile and live on because that's what he would have wanted. I knew your husband, and I can tell you, he wanted the best for you."

Teddy wiped tears from her eyes. "Sometimes I just want to believe in a higher power, like, God or something," she explained. "So that I'd have the thought that one day, I'd see him again. But I won't."

"Well, I don't believe in anything either, so I'm not going to console you with bullshit about heaven. To me, religion is a load of crap, but that doesn't mean they had the wrong idea. Maybe it would be nice to have something to believe in spiritually, sure, but you can always believe in yourself, you know. In your ability to love him even in death, whilst still moving on."

Teddy thought about this for a moment. "You're right," she finally admitted. "But, you know, life would be a lot easier if God did exist, for poor fuckers like me," she cracked a smile.

"That's the spirit," Arizona laughed softly. "Well, I'll come check on you in a couple of days, okay? And please, girl, take a shower!"

Teddy laughed ruefully. "Will do. Bye, Arizona," she waved slightly.

"Bye," Arizona hugged her. "Oh, and before I forget – dinner, next Saturday? Somewhere nice?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>In LA, Addison Forbes Montgomery was also lying in bed, avoiding going to work and having to see her boyfriend – wait, was that ex-boyfriend? – for the thirtieth day in a row since they'd decided to go on a break. What did that even mean? Addison thought. Didn't a break imply that sometime in the future, there'd be a reconciliation of sorts? She didn't know. Impulsively, she sat up from bed and plodded downstairs in her slippers, grabbing the cordless and making her way back to the master bedroom. Amelia was already at work, but that didn't matter – she was the only person asides her and Sam that knew that hadn't seen each other romantically in a month. But, it was time she had someone to talk to, and so, she dialled Callie Torres's number and settled back onto the bed.<p>

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Cal, it's Addie," she said, smiling outwardly. It had been ages since she'd talked to anyone from Seattle, let alone her best friend. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Callie replied excitedly. "I haven't talked to you in forever; how are you? How's Sam?"

Ugh, Addison thought, she hit on it straight away. It was like putting salt in the wound all over again.

"I wouldn't know," she admitted, sighing. "We, uh…" Addison thought of how to phrase it. "We're taking time off from each other. He's not comfortable with me actively trying to get pregnant."

"I'm sorry," Callie said apologetically. "Well, anything new? You pregnant yet?" she skirted around the sore topic of Sam.

"Uh, no," Addie said sadly. "The first embryos didn't take, but I'm keeping hope alive."

"Well, that's good!" Callie replied as warmly as she could, trying to brighten up her friend's dire situation. "You know, I haven't seen you in so long…you busy next weekend?"

"Uh, I don't think so, why?"

"This is going to sound crazy," Callie said. Here we go, Addison thought. "But how about you come to Seattle for the weekend? You can stay with me and Arizona, we'll do dinner, all that stuff. Maybe we'll even hook you a man!" she joked.

Addison laughed at this. "Umm," she thought about it for a moment. Really, there was nothing tying her to LA all the time apart from the practice, and nothing said she couldn't take a couple of days off work to see friends. "Yes," she finally answered.

Callie grinned at the phone. "Yes, you'll come?"

"Yes, I'll come," Addison sighed, smiling at her friend's excitement.

"Yay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>


	3. Be OK

**I don't own Grey's or Private Practice. **

**Enjoy!**

Someone Like You

Chapter 3: Be OK

Teddy sat on her king bed, observing the gigantic, ever-growing pile of clothes on her floor. For the past hour, she'd been rifling through everything she owned – and she owned a lot – in order to find something to wear for dinner with Arizona, Callie and their friend from Los Angeles, Addison. So far, everything she'd found was either too dirty, too small for her after six weeks without a single workout, or too much of a reminder of Henry. So, Teddy thought, she needed to call in the big guns.

"Arizona," she whined into her iPhone. "I need your help."

Arizona laughed. Teddy sounded more like her old self, which was definitely an improvement. "Fire away," she said.

"I need you to come over here. I can't find a single thing to wear."

Arizona frowned. "Dude, you have more clothes than Anna Wintour. Can't you find a single thing?"

"Nope, nada," Teddy shrugged. "Just another thing that _has_ to go wrong in my life," she tried the guilt card.

"Okay, I'll be right over," Arizona gave in. "Give me five minutes."

"Bye!" Teddy grinned before turning back to the pigsty her room had become. God, she really needed to get a maid or something. She hadn't ever had such a messy home – come to think of it, Henry had always cleaned. Teddy shook this thought out of her head, blinking to expel the images from her brain, and moved onward into the jungle of the room. She threw the 'no' pile into her closet, leaving the clothes on the floor instead of hanging them up. Moments later, and Arizona knocked on the door.

"Get in here," she called out to Arizona. "It's open." The door swung to reveal her best friend, looking slightly frazzled and sleep deprived, but still gorgeous as always.

"I look healthier than you do now," Teddy observed. "What happened?"

"Just Sofia," Arizona explained. "She wouldn't sleep at all last night, and Callie was on call, so I had her by myself. So, mommy needs coffee."

"In the kitchen," Teddy gestured. "But hurry, I need to find something stat, I haven't been out in six weeks, you know."

"You're surprisingly chipper, you know that?" Arizona observed. "What went down there?"

Teddy sank onto her bed. "I don't know, really," she admitted. "I still think about him every minute of every day, but now I'm remembering the good stuff. It's weird," she said honestly. "Now I just wish he was here, but I know he's never coming back."

Arizona processed this. "Okay, good," she smiled softly. "Now," she cradled her mug of coffee in her hands, "let's find you something to wear."

"Where are we going? That might help me to pick something, if I know how dressy it is," Teddy suggested.

"Um, I think it's this French place Callie found. It's definitely dress and heels," Arizona told her. "Oh, and did I tell you? Callie's friend Addison's coming along too, she's here from Los Angeles."

"Addison," Teddy said aloud. "The one that I met when Callie and Sofia had to have surgery? Tallish, pretty red hair?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Arizona smiled. "You guys will like each other, Callie's pretty confident."

"Okay," Teddy shrugged. "Now, what should I wear, dammit?" Arizona delved into the mess of her closet, and as Teddy watched, she actually felt kind of peaceful. Maybe tonight would be okay.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, and Teddy made her way over to La Porte Verte, the restaurant they were meeting at. She pulled her Range Rover into the nearest parking spot and surveyed the shoddy job she'd done of keeping within the white lines – it had been a while since she'd driven, not since before Henry had died, so she was a tad rusty. Stepping out of the car, she quickly swapped her flats for the heels she'd stowed in the back seat. They were way too big to drive in; with them on Teddy reached over six-foot. But, she'd always liked being tall. She smoothed down her dress, which was short and black and tight with one shoulder (and surprisingly, didn't accentuate the weight she'd gained a bit), and fixed her ponytail. It felt like years since she'd seen the real world, let alone had to put on makeup or curl her hair. Hell, even taking a shower longer than two minutes and actually shaving her legs was different.<p>

Teddy walked inside of the restaurant to find Callie, Arizona and Addison Forbes Montgomery seated at a table, talking easily. She immediately felt awkward, but even before Henry had gone, that was nothing new. Arizona came over to hug her, whispering in her ear, "you can do this." She hugged Callie as well, noticing that the orthopaedic surgeon hung on for a moment longer than usual, offering some form of physical consolation for the loss of her husband. She'd seen it done many times. "Thanks, Callie," she said softly, knowing her intentions.

"Hey, it's okay," the beautiful Latina woman replied. "If there's anything I can do," she asked.

"I'll let you know. But really," Teddy said reassuringly, "I'm fine."

"Alright," Callie smiled, giving in. "Oh, I think you two have met before, but this is Addison Forbes Montgomery," she gestured to the red-haired woman sitting at the table, "she's my best friend, she lives in LA."

"Hi," Addison stood up and shook Teddy's hand. "Yeah, I think we met for like, an hour when I was in Seattle last. Cardio surgeon, right? Bigshot?" she joked.

"Uh, yeah," Teddy grinned. "Although, I wouldn't call myself a bigshot, especially considering I haven't worked for the past six weeks," she explained.

"Oh, why? If you don't mind me asking," Addison added, motioning Teddy to sit down. Callie and Arizona looked at Teddy worriedly as Addison asked this question.

"Um, Addison-" Arizona tried to stop the conversation from getting too painful for Teddy.

"No, Arizona, it's fine," she said. "Just personal issues," Teddy explained to Addison. "So, you're a neonatal surgeon, right? Are you a bigshot too?" she joked with the redhead.

And for the entirety of dinner, apart from that one moment, Teddy forgot all about her pain and her sadness and her guilt, terms that people had pinned on her over the past few weeks. She wasn't _sad_, she was just getting over things. For the first time, though, she was able to abandon all of her shit and just talk to someone nice about normal things.

* * *

><p>After three hours, Addison felt closer to Teddy than she did to some of her friends in LA whom she'd known for the past five years. They'd talked and talked, and for the most part, Callie and Arizona had simply looked on and talked to each other whilst Teddy and Addie discussed work, and the people they knew, and everything else under the sun – of course, apart from Sam and Henry. On her way out of the restaurant with the three other women, Addison got a phone call on her Blackberry.<p>

"Addison Forbes Montgomery," she answered politely. Teddy couldn't help reconsider the way she answered her phone calls – "uh, hello?" – in seeing how sophisticated Addison was on a whole.

"Addison, my dear, this is Richard Webber," the familiar voice said. Addison smiled.

"Richard, how are you?" She mouthed to Callie, Arizona and Teddy that it was Dr. Webber, and they hushed their friendly chatter. "Uh, yes, I'm in Seattle…until Monday…I'll just check." Addison took the phone away from her ear and turned to Callie. "Richard wants me to come in on some major high profile case from Monday to Friday, d'you think you could put up with me for an extra week?" she asked.

"Of course," Callie blinked. "Yeah, definitely, Sofia will have to stay with Mark, but, yeah," she nodded willingly.

"Oh my goodness, no, don't make Sofia stay at Mark's for a whole week," Addison apologised. "I can find somewhere else to stay, don't worry."

Arizona piped up, "how about you stay with Teddy? She has a spare room, right Ted?"

"Uh, yeah," Teddy smiled, flustered. "Of course you can stay with me." She instantly wondered why Arizona had suggested Addison stay with her, but found that she didn't really mind – Addie was nice, and she'd be lying if she said that she didn't want to be friends with a personable, funny neonatal surgeon.

Addison smiled thankfully. "Oh God, that would be amazing. Thank you so much," she said, giving the tall blonde a hug. Teddy felt lightheaded with the woman's arms around her, and had to shake her head and blink to snap out of it. What was that about?

Addison put the phone back to her ear, still smiling gratefully at Teddy. "Yeah, everything's fine, Richard," she assured him. "I'm staying with Dr. Altman for the week now, so all's well. I'll see you on Monday."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, sexual tension? I think so! Read and review pretty please with cherries on top. <strong>


	4. Just You and a Bottle of Wine

**I don't own Grey's or Private Practice. It all belongs to Shonda. PS. This chapter is super long (for me at least). **

Someone Like You

Chapter 4: Just You and a Bottle of Wine

Addison Forbes Montgomery lugged one of her very large, very expensive Louis Vuitton suitcases up the stairs to Teddy Altman's apartment, stopping every so often to catch her breath. There were ten flights of stairs to climb, since the elevator was broken, and Teddy had already skipped up them with the two heavier of Addie's suitcases, leaving the redhead behind with the last. Teddy opened the door to her apartment and walked outside, looking over the railing to see Addison still making her way upstairs. She flew down to where Addison was, on the eighth floor, and grabbed the suitcase from her.

"You know, for a relatively small woman, you sure have a lot of shit,"Teddy observed, laughing. She raced back up the stairs and parked the suitcase in the doorway. "C'mon, Addie, only one more flight," she grinned at the woman, who was giving her a death glare.

"Screw you and your super fitness," she called to Teddy as she made her way toward her. "I mean, I run, but that doesn't involve hills. I run on a beach, which, you know, is flat."

Teddy chuckled at this. Since Arizona had volunteered her to host Addie for the coming week, they'd gone out for coffee to work out arrangements, but had ended up just talking instead. Teddy was beginning to like her more and more, and vice versa.

"Okay," Addison said when she reached Teddy's door, "I'm up those damn stairs," she laughed breathlessly.

"Good girl," Teddy grinned at her again. "Now, get your butt inside. This is the guest room," Teddy led her toward it, "you can do whatever you want with it, mess it up, I don't care. My room looks like a bomb hit it, really," she admitted sheepishly.

Addison cocked her head. "Once you get to know me better, you'll understand that I don't _do _messy. So, if I randomly start cleaning your bathroom or whatever, just know that I forewarned you. The last thing I'm going to do is let this room get dirty," she said.

"Well, okay then," Teddy shrugged. "There's nothing much else; the bathroom's across from my room, which is over there," she pointed, "and I left fresh towels on your bed. You saw the kitchen, pretty much all I stock now is coffee and bagels so we're looking at takeout for the week. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Addison replied. "I'm a big advocate of takeout. It's all Sam and I used to eat at home," she commented absentmindedly, before realising she'd referenced Sam. Addison put her hand to her head and closed her eyes, _oh God, not again, _she thought. _Do not cry_.

"Hey, you alright?" Teddy put her arm around her. Addison smiled beneath the threats of tears, thankful that someone she'd only just met could still be compassionate and sympathetic. "Addie?"

"Uh, yeah," she breathed. "I'm sorry, I just thought about someone I was trying to avoid thinking about."

"Wanna talk about it?" Teddy asked. She'd been through hard shit herself, and although most of the time, she wasn't a big fan of mindless sympathy out of obligation, she hoped that Addison saw that her concern was genuine.

"Maybe later?" she asked weakly. "I mean, I have to meet the Chief in an hour, and _you_," she said, snapping out of it, "should accompany me to my first day. Seeing as Richard hasn't heard from you in what, six weeks? I think he's a tad worried."

Teddy blinked. "Uh, yeah, you're right." She hadn't been to work in forever, and although she wasn't entirely over it all, the time felt right to get her hands on a scalpel again. But that meant she'd have to deal with an entire day (or possibly, week) of people telling her that they were so sorry for her loss. Most of the time she wanted to tell them to shut the fuck up and not talk about her husband like they knew him. "Okay, I'll just change, and then we can go."

* * *

><p>That evening, Teddy and Addison returned to Teddy's apartment after respective long and tiring days. As predicted, Teddy had encountered many people – nurses, doctors, even a patient or two – who just had to tell her that they were so sorry. She understood the comment as inherent in human nature, but it still caused her great frustration. They weren't sorry, they were just looking for something to say, ninety-nine percent of the time. Addison, meanwhile, had met with Richard (who had spent the good deal of an hour trying to convince her that she didn't 'belong' in LA, that Seattle was where her heart was, or some shit like that) and then consulted on her patient for the week.<p>

Teddy flopped down on the couch, exhausted. Addison put her handbag in her room, and then came back out to the living room to where Teddy was. She lingered in the doorway awkwardly, a new thing for her – Addison Forbes Montgomery rarely did awkward.

"Umm," she finally spoke, getting Teddy's attention. "I'm ready to talk about it now. That thing from this morning?" she clarified.

Teddy looked surprised. "Uh, yeah, definitely," she was flustered. After collecting herself for a moment, she wandered over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine. "This might help, if you want," she offered. God, it had been a long time since she'd had wine, Teddy thought – with Henry had been the last, when they'd been celebrating their decision to start actively trying for a baby. They'd never gotten to act on that.

Addison looked at the wine longingly. It had been a long time for her too, considering all the fertility treatments she'd been on. But she hadn't had Jake shoot her in the ass with FSH for weeks. The embryos hadn't taken the first time, so she'd abandoned her desires for a moment, so that she could have a breather. Now seemed like the perfect time to get smashed.

"Gimme," she grinned. Teddy pulled out two large wine glasses from the cupboard and poured them liberally full of the red wine, using up almost half the bottle. She returned with them and sat on the couch alongside Addison.

"You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Teddy said.

Addison thought about this offer. "No, I want to. You're my friend now, right?" Teddy nodded slowly. They were friends. That was good, right? "So I might as well tell you all my embarrassing and heartbreaking secrets, and then you can do the same. Deal?"

"Deal," Teddy agreed without considering what that would entail. She gulped her wine.

"Okay," Addison started. "Well, I might as well start from the very beginning so you can get the full effect. You know I was married to Derek Shepherd, right?"

Teddy remembered this. "Oh, yeah, someone told me that once. So, what happened there?"

"Uh, well, I'm definitely not proud of it," Addison reassured her, "but I actually, uh, cheated on him. With Mark Sloan, no less."

"Ooh, juicy," Teddy laughed.

"Do you think that makes me a whore?" Addison asked her opinion. "That I cheated on Derek while we were married?"

"No, not a whore," Teddy frowned. "I guess it just means you were unhappy. You couldn't be the only one at fault there; Derek would have played a fair role in it all. And Mark."

Addison processed this. "Good answer. Everyone else just calls me the she-Devil and thinks I'm a whore. Anyway," she backtracked, "I slept with Mark and then Derek caught me. Crazy twist of fate, and I'm pregnant with Mark's kid, living with him, and then getting an abortion when we break up."

Teddy nodded. "Okay. And then?"

"Then, Derek meets Meredith, they fall in love, yadda yadda," Addison explained, "and then I come back to Seattle. Derek gives me one more chance, I screw up," she sighed, "and before you know it, I'm in LA. I have my own practice there," she added, making sure she was telling Teddy everything. "But originally I was just the OB/GYN under my best friend and her ex-husband, Sam."

"Sam, huh?" Teddy asks. "That's the name you said earlier, right?" She took another large sip of her wine, draining it, and poured another for Addison first, then her.

"Uh, yeah," Addison sighed. "Good observation skills. We had a long thing, where we were all flirty and worried about dating because of Naomi, but finally we worked it all out. Everything was perfect," she reminisced, "until about a year ago. I kinda started to hear my biological clock ticking, and, you know, baby doctor. I want babies, of course. So I asked Sam, and he said no, because he has a daughter and a granddaughter already. So he pretended to be supportive about me doing IVF, because having a kid's becoming really important," she trailed off. "I guess the rest is history," she said quietly. "He doesn't want my babies, so now we're 'on a break', but I haven't seen him in six weeks. And I'm doing this all alone," Addison felt a tear fall on her face.

Teddy frowned sympathetically. Impulsively, she leaned over and wiped the tears from under Addison's grey eyes, and for a second there, she paused. Shaking this off, she returned to her position on the couch. Addison looked at her, wary, and took a large swill of her red wine.

"You know," Teddy broke the silence, "I would say I'm sorry, but from experience, I know that personally, I would hate that. All day today, people came up to me and told me how much they felt for me, and frankly, I wanted to tell them to stick their heads up their asses," she said wryly, "so I'll just say, you're better off without him. Anyone who doesn't want to have a baby with you is crazy," she reassured her. Addison noticed that she said 'anyone', not 'any guy.' What did that mean?

"Thank you," Addison said finally, looking Teddy in the eye. She had green eyes, the colour of leaves in summer. "Now," she snapped out of her haze and poured the last dregs of the wine into her glass. "Whoa," she broke off. "A whole bottle," she grinned. "Should we stop?"

Teddy snorted. "No way. I haven't had a drink in six weeks, I'll just grab some more. What were you going to say, before?" she asked as she waltzed into the kitchen for another bottle.

"Oh, I was going to let you know it was your turn. I've already spilled my shit, now you have to tell me your stuff. If you want, that is."

Teddy contemplated this as Addison had before, as she poured generous glasses of red wine for them both. "Okay," she said with a deep breath. "But if I start crying, don't be alarmed," she said, only half kidding.

Addison shrugged. "I can handle it. I've consoled many a crying girl," she said. "I live with a twenty-eight year old ex-addict, I do this twice a week, at least."

"Alright," Teddy said. "Hang on," she said. "I need alcohol before I tell this story," she skulled her entire glass of wine and broke into a tipsy smile. "There we go. Okay, well, this story starts six years ago," she explained to Addie, "I was at a baseball game on a totally horrible date – the guy was more interested in the scantily clad seventeen-year-olds in front of us – but next to me on the other side, there was this guy. His name was Henry Burton, and we started talking and hitting it off. i the time that the we'd been beaten by the Yankees, I'd ditched the guy next to me and had Henry's number. We started dating, fell in love," Teddy said, pushing through, "all that stuff. You know."

Addison nodded. "Go on," she encouraged her. "Here, have more wine," she grinned.

Teddy took an appreciative sip. "So then, two years in, he proposed to me at another baseball game. We got married, and everything was perfect. By that time, of course, I knew that Henry had health problems – he had von Hippen-Lindau Syndrome – but it wasn't causing any immediate concerns. I mean, I'm a doctor, so of course, I tried to make sure he stayed healthy," Teddy began to feel her eyes burn. "But then, about three months ago, he went for a check-up at the hospital, and Dr. Bailey found seven tumours in total had grown, around his liver and kidneys. From then, my life was at the hospital – I was either working or supporting Henry through surgeries – until Christmas Eve-" Teddy broke off and put her head between her legs, breathing heavily. Addison began to rub her back, making slow circles to calm her down.

"Hey, hey," she poked her head around so Teddy could see her. "It's okay," she said. "I know it's hard, but I'm still listening if you want to go on. If you don't, that's okay too."

"No," Teddy rose, wiping her eyes, "I'm fine. So, then on Christmas Eve," she breathed, "Bailey took him in for another surgery. It was supposed to be simple, b-but," she was crying full force now, "he didn't make it." Teddy, upon finishing, curled into a ball of tears. Addison put her arm around her, and she burrowed into her sweater, letting herself be held while she cried. Addison stroked her hair, soothing her, but suddenly, Teddy jerked her head up.

"Uh," she gaped, wondering what this situation would look like to an outsider.

"What? You alright?" she asked. "Here," Addison leaned forward and wiped the tears from Teddy's eyes as she had done for her before. She lingered close to her, making sure she was okay, and despite just having told the story of her husband's death, Teddy couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she leaned in just a bit closer. Addison felt herself entertaining the same idea, and for a moment, they both thought that they would, that it couldn't hurt. But as if their drunken hazes had suddenly lifted, they suddenly pulled away from each other, praying that the other would never know their intentions. And so, for that night, Teddy simply slept on Addison's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Say it with me: "aww!" Read and review, per favore :)<strong>

**PS. Sorry it was so long!**

**PPS. I'm updating this from beaaaautiful Genova, Italy! My wonderful school has allowed me to participate in a five and half week stay in Italy from December 2nd to January 9th :) So, all the chapters I post in the next month and a bit will be from here, excuse me if I start speaking in Italian, if my chapters are too far apart cause I'm too busy having fun, or even too close together because my billet is studying :p**

**Peace and love.  
>X <strong>


	5. Saying Goodbye

**I don't own Grey's or Private Practice, although I wish I did. **

**PS. This chapter will be short, considering the length of the last one :) Glad y'all liked though!**

* * *

><p><span>Someone Like You<span>

Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye

Addison's week in Seattle had flown by like crazy; often she felt like she was losing time because at one moment, it would be seven in the morning and the next, eight at night. Every day for seven days, Teddy and Addison would wake up, get ready and go to Seattle Grace-Mercy West – Richard Webber, the Chief of Surgery, had accepted Teddy back as Head of Cardio after her extended leave. Addison, meanwhile, had been working on an important case, and Dr. Webber hadn't been shy in hiding his excitement at having her back. Everything had been going great, and the two women had remained friendly, whilst secretly hoping the other had no idea about their close encounter on Monday night. But now, after a week of working and wine and movies and Chinese food, it was time for Addison to return to Los Angeles and to her practice.

"Do you still want me to drive you to the airport?" Teddy asked Addison, who was in the bathroom straightening her hair, whilst she juggled milk and a mug for her daily coffee fix.

"Uh," Addison thought, "yeah, that would be great, thanks Teddy," she said gratefully. "What's the time?"

"Seven fifteen," Teddy replied, now sipping her hot latte. "I made you coffee, by the way, Addie," she called.

Addison walked out of the bathroom, her hair perfect and pin-straight. "Thanks hon," she said affectionately, picking up her waiting cappuccino and sitting down on the couch next to Teddy. "I have to leave at ten, because my flight's at eleven," she alerted her. "That okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Teddy smiled. "I'm ready whenever; we could probably go and have breakfast before I drop you there if you want."

"Awesome," Addison replied with a grin back at Teddy.

"So, uh," Teddy asked tentatively, "what are you gonna do when you get back? About Sam, I mean?"

Addison shrugged and sighed. "I guess I'm just going to have to tell it like it is."

"And that's how, exactly?"

"That I want a baby way too much to let him stand in the way of that, and if he's going to be a jerk about it, then he can leave. I thought I loved him more than anything, you know, but lately…" Addison trailed off. "I don't know. Other things are more important, and I'm realising that despite how nice he plays, there are more genuine, kind people out there than Sam."

"Okay," Teddy said in agreement. "Good plan."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, and Addison was sitting in the passenger seat of Teddy's Range Rover whilst she drove her to the airport, singing along to the Katy Perry song blaring from the radio. Teddy couldn't help but look over and smile at how much fun she seemed to be having. It had been a long time since she'd had had fun like the times she'd had with Addison that week, Teddy reflected.<p>

"We're here," Teddy smiled ruefully as she pulled into the parking lot of the airport. She unclipped her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, opening the trunk and hauling out Addison's three suitcases. How did anyone travel for one week with three suitcases? Teddy wondered. She found it difficult to manage one.

"Thanks for driving me here," Addison said to Teddy.

"Hey, it's all good. But, you're not getting rid of me that easily," she smirked at the redhead, "I know you, you're not gonna manage even one of these cases by yourself."

Addison bit her lip. "Shit, you're so right," she laughed. "Okay, would you please help me?"

"Of course," Teddy said, chuckling.

Once the two of them had together, lugged Addie's three cases to her boarding gate, they knew it was time for them to say goodbye for real.

"Well, I'll see you later then," Teddy gave a small smile.

"Oh my goodness, Teddy, don't be an idiot," Addison grinned. "Get your skinny little ass here," she gestured, and pulled her new friend into a hug. "It's been a good week, and you're so nice," Addison reflected. "I'm going to miss you, you know," she admitted.

"Me too," Teddy replied sincerely. "Text me."

"Skype me."

"Call me."

Addison laughed. "All of the above?"

"Deal," Teddy said happily.

"Have fun in Seattle," Addison said.

"Have fun in Los Angeles," Teddy reciprocated. "Kick that Sam's ass," she added as a side note. "And make sure you at least call me if you hear anything on the baby front."

"Will do," Addison smiled and gave her friend one last hug. An announcement came over the loudspeaker, calling her flight, and she realised that she'd have to properly leave. "Well, that's me," she shrugged. "I'll see you soon?"

"Damn straight," Teddy giggled. "Come to Seattle again soon!"

"How 'bout you come to LA this time?"

"Sounds perfect. Bye, Addie."

"Goodbye, Teddy," she smiled and waved, throwing her handbag over her shoulder and walking over to the attendant checking boarding passes.

As Teddy returned to the parking lot where she had left her car, she couldn't help miss Addison already – they'd known each other formally for a week, sure, but since last Saturday they'd essentially spent every day doing stuff together. She'd become a good friend, someone who would listen to her various problems, and for the time that she'd been with Addie, Teddy had close to forgotten about Henry. She still missed him like crazy, but it didn't hurt as much with Addison around. She clambered into her car and drove back to the centre of Seattle, all the while thinking of her favourite redhead.

Meanwhile, on the two hour flight back home, Addison sat in a lonely seat in first class, sipping champagne and feeling lonely. She was going to have to return home and face all her shit – Sam, their 'break', the prospect of trying implantation again – and all without the one person she'd begun to rely on over the past week. Sure, it had been just that – a week – but who said you couldn't make a lifelong friend in a week? There were no rules on that. She picked up her phone and scrolled through to find Teddy's number, and opened up a new text. Not caring how expensive texting in the air would be, she sent her a message.

_Is it dumb that I miss you already?_

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review please, my lovelies! <strong>

**X**


	6. Thinking Of You

**I don't own Grey's or Private Practice. **

**PS. The storyline for this chapter stumped me, so forgive me if it seems rushed or haphazardly written…I was too eager to get onto Chapter 7. Oh, and also – I'm thinking that at the end of this story, I'll switch to Private Practice and maybe do a bit of a future fic? Let me know if you'd read something like that :)**

* * *

><p><span>Someone Like You<span>

Chapter 6: Thinking of You

Teddy Altman's Blackberry vibrated in the middle of the March staff meeting at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital, where Dr. Webber and all of the attendings were once again, discussing ideas that would ultimately never come to fruition. She quickly slapped her hand over the phone, which was in the pocket of her navy blue scrubs, so that no one would notice that she'd been texting during an 'important' hospital meeting, and sneakily pulled it out to check the message.

_When can you get off and come to LA? I'm going crazy here! _

– _A _

Teddy smiled at this. Her and Addison had kept in contact for the three weeks since she'd left Seattle to go back home, through Skype, texts and calls. Addison had been bugging her to take some time off and get her ass to Los Angeles; she claimed she was worried about her and wanted to make sure that she was doing okay, and this was true, but Teddy also knew her motivation was coming from loneliness. When Addison had arrived home from her week in Washington, she'd been faced with surprising news – the house next door to hers, that had belonged to Sam, was up for sale and he'd resigned at the practice. Now, both the practice and St. Ambrose were one cardio doctor short, and Addie was back to living with Amelia permanently. Although she'd suspected that a 'break' really stood for an actual breakup, coming back to find that everything she'd known was gone (and really, that Sam wasn't as honourable as she'd come to believe) had been hard. Teddy understood that; how one moment could change your entire life.

"Dr. Altman, are you with us?" Richard Webber interjected Teddy's thoughts.

Teddy looked up from her lap, where she was hiding the Blackberry, and blinked. "Of course."

Richard looked at her sternly. "Then what did I just say?"

She bit her lip and stifled a laugh, "Umm, I'm not sure, Sir. I'll pay more attention, promise," she tried to wriggle her way out of the difficult situation by apologising.

"Mmm," Richard smirked, and went back to presiding over the meeting. Arizona quietly scooted her chair closer to Teddy's and leaned over her shoulder.

"Who you texting?" she asked nonchalantly.

Teddy looked up at her, "oh, uh, Addie," she whispered.

Arizona frowned. Teddy had been texting Addison for what, three weeks straight since she left? "Addie, huh? You guys are like, super-close," she observed.

"Yeah, we are," she smiled in reply. Arizona continued to look at her strangely for a minute, until she looked up. "What? What's wrong with me texting Addison?" she crinkled her nose.

"Nothing, nothing," Arizona backtracked. "It's just, you seem attached. Like, relationship-y attached."

Teddy looked at Arizona like she was insane. "It's okay, Arizona, I like penis," she giggled. "Trust me. I do _not _have a thing for Addie," she said defensively. "We're best friends, that's all."

"Okay," Arizona said. "I'm sorry." She wheeled her chair back toward Callie and returned her focus to Dr. Webber.

As Teddy sat and pretended to listen, though, she began to consider what Arizona had been implying. Did she like Addison like that? Of course she didn't, she reassured herself. They were best friends, and both of them were incredibly straight, man-loving people. That certainly didn't have interest in each other romantically. Right?

Teddy sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear, returning to her phone as secretly as possible.

_How about next weekend? You, me and all of Los Angeles for three straight days._

– _T_

Teddy pressed send, and within thirty seconds, got back a reply.

_Yay! I'll make sure to stock up my liquor cabinet ;) _

_Miss you, _

– _A_

* * *

><p>The day before Teddy was due to arrive from Seattle, Addison found herself rushing around the local supermarket, picking up last minute supplies. She'd already stocked up on soap, shampoo and all the other bathroom items that Teddy was sure to bring with her anyway, and was now moving onto alcohol, the most important ingredient for the weekend. She grabbed some Grey Goose, as well as a bottle of tequila and some of the wine they'd drank back in Seattle – knowing this was excessive, Addison considered putting the vodka back, but eventually kept it in the cart for future use.<p>

After she had completed her shopping, she drove her convertible back to her beach house, to find Amelia up and making herself an omelette for breakfast.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she smiled at her sister. Although she and Derek had split up a long time ago, Amelia Shepherd still counted as a relative in Addison's book, and a special one at that. Despite the age difference, the two women were close, although very differently to her and Teddy were – with Amelia, Addison felt like the older sister or even her mom at times. With Teddy, though, it was more of an equal friendship. She was the only person Addison could bitch to anymore – even Violet had begun to lose interest, considering all that was going on with her and Pete.

"Good morning," Amelia replied sunnily. "Whoa," she noticed the slew of grocery bags, "are we entertaining an entire football team or something? Cause, that would be okay with me," she grinned.

Addison laughed. "Nope, just Teddy," she shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, she's coming tomorrow, right?" Amelia confirmed. "D'you need me to clear out or anything?"

Addison shook her head. "No, you can stay, it's totally fine. You'd probably want to meet her anyway, she's really nice."

"Nice, hey?" Amelia smirked. "Well, where's she gonna sleep?"

"I'm giving her my bed, you can stay in your room, and I'll just crash on the couch," Addison explained.

"Ooh," Amelia giggled. "She's sleeping in your bed, hey?"

Addison raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And nothing, you just seem very close to her," Amelia said, biting her lip to refrain from laughing.

"What are you implying?" Addison asked.

"Nothing, Addie," Amelia recovered. "You're just awfully into each other."

"We're best friends, not girlfriends," Addison pushed her hair back from her face and shook her head defensively, "I'm not into women. You know my track record with guys."

"Um," Amelia frowned. "You've broken up with pretty much every boyfriend you've ever had. You can't tell me you've never done anything with a chick, Addison."

Addison pursed her lips. "Never."

"Not even thought about one like that? I mean, the straightest, most penis-obsessed person in the world is surely to have had thoughts about another girl, don't you think? It's like, normal."

Addison frowned. "I don't like Teddy like that, Amelia," she brushed the younger girl's statement off and walked out of the room to put the liquor in her special cabinet. But, as she did this, looking down at all that she'd done just to make sure she and Teddy had a perfect weekend, Addison couldn't help wonder. Was she into Teddy? She couldn't be – she'd spent her entire life loving men; hell, she'd been married to one for ten years. People didn't just change like that, surely.

Addison walked up the stairs and to her bedroom, where she threw herself down onto her bed in frustration. All day, she found, the only thing she could think of was Teddy – and it was driving her crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Most pathetic ending <strong>_**ever**_**. Oh well. **

**Read and review please! Thanks for the feedback so far, it's appreciated :)**


	7. Maybe They're Right

**I don't own Grey's or Private Practice. **

**Thanks for the reads and reviews I've received so far, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><span>Someone Like You<span>

Chapter 7: Maybe They're Right

Teddy Altman walked through the doors of Addison Forbes Montgomery's beachside mansion, her jaw dropping as she took in the lavishness of her best friend's home.

"Shit, Addison," she breathed. "Your house is amazing."

It was a Friday, and Teddy had pleaded with Richard Webber to let her take off from work early so that she could come to Los Angeles for an extended weekend. Her plane had arrived just under an hour ago, and once she'd touched down, Addie had been there waiting for her so that she could take her back to her house, where she would be staying. With only one suitcase, she loved how Addison had marvelled at her ability to travel light, compared to the three suitcases she herself took anywhere for a mere two-night stay.

"Thank you," Addison replied to Teddy's compliment of her home. "I'm glad you like it," she grinned.

"I could totally see myself living here," the blonde woman continued. "Seriously, who wouldn't kill to have the beach a couple of steps away? I could so get used to this."

Addison felt her heart skip a beat as Teddy made these comments – of course, she didn't mean them like that, but ever since her conversation with Amelia, she couldn't help but wonder. Wondering was getting the better of her.

"Well, do you want the tour?" Addison suggested hastily, trying to take her mind off the thoughts she couldn't help her mind from constantly generating, despite her unwillingness.

"Duh," Teddy grinned. "Let's go."

Addison made her way up the stairs. "Well, this is the bathroom," she pointed, "and Amelia's room is just there. She's just finishing up at the hospital, I think; she'll probably be home by seven or so. You guys'll like each other," she commented.

"I'm sure she's not as awesome as you," Teddy shrugged, telling the truth. Addison had to fight her mind from reading into yet another offhand statement. She analysed way too much.

"No, she most definitely isn't," Addison agreed, laughing. See, she thought to herself, there was nothing to worry about. She walked down the hallway to the last door. "This one's my room," she opened and let Teddy go inside, "but you can stay in here for the weekend and I'll sleep downstairs, 'kay?"

Teddy thought about this. "You can't give me your room," she protested. "Now I feel bad! Not that I know enough about you to make this comment, but I'm pretty sure Addison Forbes Montgomery rarely sleeps on couches," she chuckled.

Addison shrugged sheepishly. Teddy had her all figured out. "For you, I can sleep on a couch."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Wow, I feel so special," she mused happily. "Thank you, Addie."

"No worries," she laughed.

* * *

><p>Amelia arrived home at seven, as predicted by Addison, and the three women sat down to Chinese food expertly ordered by Teddy. Addison noticed Amelia intently watching how she and Teddy interacted, presumably to try and prove her theory to her sister.<p>

"So, Teddy," Amelia asked politely. "You work at Seattle Grace, right?"

Teddy nodded.

"What's your specialty?"

"I'm Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery," Teddy replied in between mouthfuls of fried rice.

Amelia chuckled at this. "Addie, do you like, drift to people in cardio? Apart from my brother and Mark, of course," she pointed out, "but Sam was a heart guy."

Addison glared at Amelia. "What's that supposed to mean, _Amy_?" she asked, trying to piss off her sister enough for her to stop giving Teddy the third degree and making implications at the dinner table.

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged. "Well, Teddy, if you ever get sick of all that rain in Washington, the Head of Cardio position's open at St. Ambrose," Amelia suggested. "Ever since Sam left, and then Dr. Mayer as well, Charlotte's been down on good surgeons."

Teddy smiled. "Well, at the moment, I'm okay with all the rain, but I'll let you know if anything changes, alright?"

Addison thought about this. Was she expecting something to change? God, this was all so confusing. Maybe she needed to talk to Teddy about what Amelia had said the other day, she thought.

After dinner was finished and Amelia had headed out to a meeting, Addison cleared the plates from the table and produced two wine glasses from the cupboard.

"Now that Amelia's gone," she held them up for Teddy to see.

"Yay! God, I love wine," Teddy said amusedly. "Bring it here and sit your butt down."

"Wanna watch a movie?" Addison suggested.

"Uh, okay," Teddy said absentmindedly. "You know, Arizona said the funniest thing to me the other day about us, wanna hear it first?"

"Sure," Addison said.

"She, uh," Teddy began to feel uncomfortable. But, she knew she needed to discuss this with Addison so things weren't weird between them. Although she'd been acting as normal as possible, it had been bugging her for the past few days. "She saw that I'd been texting you non-stop, in staff meetings and stuff," she took a sip of her wine, "and she actually asked me the weirdest question."

"Yeah?" Addison asked. "What was it?"

"She wanted to know if our friendship was more than well, just a friendship," she raised her eyebrows. "Can you believe that?" Teddy bit her lip.

Addison was shocked. Someone else had noticed it, apart from Amelia? "Um, no," she said hesitantly.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever. Addison went through the past couple of weeks in her head, being as analytical as possible – there was that moment, when they were crying back in Seattle, when all she wanted to do was lean forward and see what would happen. Then there was all of the texting and calling and Skyping; had she been doing that because she wanted to maintain her newfound friendship or because she couldn't stand to go a day without hearing her voice? And now people were reading into their relationship as exactly that – an actual relationship, not just two girls hanging out and being friends and drinking way too much wine. Maybe everyone was right, Addison thought. Maybe she did like Teddy.

"I mean, we're close," Teddy said honestly, finally breaking the tension and Addison's overwhelming mess of thoughts. "Really close. You take my mind off all of the bad stuff in my life, and I love spending time with you…" she drifted off, eyes widening.

Oh, fuck, Teddy thought. Was Arizona right? Did she like Addie as more than a friend? She was the only person she'd found, ever, who had gotten to know the real her in just a matter of weeks. With Henry, it had taken more than a year of dating and tons of sex for him to understand the way that she worked, and even then, he sometimes got it wrong. No, Teddy shook herself mentally. Her husband had died three months ago, she was not falling in love with someone else.

Wait. Did she just say, 'falling in love'?

"Shit," Teddy spoke quietly.

Addison nodded. "I think this is more of a 'fuck' moment, to be honest."

"Addison, do you, uh," she grasped for words, "like me as more than a friend?"

"Umm," Addison furrowed her brow and tried not to freak out. "I think so," she finally said softly.

"I think I like you too," Teddy heard herself saying, opening her mouth before considering the consequences of the words she was saying. Was that what 'speaking from the heart' was?

Addison's eyes widened worriedly. "Really?"

Teddy took a deep breath and a huge gulp of her wine. She wouldn't have the confidence to do what she was about to do without some liquid courage. "Yes, really," she said softly, and leaning in like she had wanted to almost three weeks before, took Addison's face in her hands.

"How about you. Really?"

"Of course I do," Addison said, almost crying.

And then, impulsively, Teddy pressed her lips to Addison's in one long, sweet and simple kiss.

In the moment, Sam Bennett meant nothing to Addison anymore. She didn't think of how he had left her, how he had betrayed her or how he'd abandoned their future. All she could think was how beautiful the woman she was kissing was, and how she never wanted to stop. Teddy's mind, meanwhile, was filled with images of Addison, gorgeous and charming, and not of the dead husband she missed so dearly. Maybe they really were falling in love.

* * *

><p><strong>So, cheesy chapter, but it's so hard to write revelation scenes! <strong>

**Obviously, now that they've expressed their feelings for each other, there's gonna be sex somewhere along the line – let me know if you want an actual sex scene or not. Read and review, pretty people! **


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I know it's been forever since I've posted, so I thought I'd explain myself. In Italy, my laptop screen cracked so I haven't been able to use it for almost four weeks. I thought about rewriting the saved chapters that I had but considering all the time I had spent perfecting them I decided against it. As of last night, however, I'm home in Australia so I'll be taking my laptop to get fixed very soon and chapter 8 should be up in no time! Please keep reading, and thank you for your patience and kind words about my fic! In the mean time, I will be starting a collection of Grey's/PP themed one-shots focussing on the topic of 'loss' in the mindset of ten different characters. Keep an eye out!

Charlotte


	9. I'm Yours

**I don't own Grey's or Private Practice. Thank you sosososo much for the wait, guys, here's a very belated, very corny chapter for y'all.**

* * *

><p><span>Someone Like You<span>

Chapter 8: I'm Yours

Teddy Altman woke up the morning after she had kissed Addison with a massive hangover and the strange feeling that someone was sleeping next to her. As she looked over, she noticed a mess of red hair and ivory skin sprawled over three-quarters of the bed, and instantly, thoughts began to race through her mind. She thought, no, she swore, that she'd only kissed Addison last night. Hadn't she? She checked under the covers. She was wearing sweatpants and a singlet, with a sports bra. Yep, all they'd done was kiss, thank God. Despite how much she was beginning to realise she felt for Addison, she was glad they hadn't rushed into sex just yet – not that they'd exactly know _how_, anyway.

"Morning," Addison yawned, lifting her head up and looking at Teddy with a sweet smile. She couldn't help thinking that waking up next to a beautiful woman was so different, yet so much better, than waking up to a handsome man. "How are you?"

Teddy grinned. "I'm amazing. How about you?"

"I think I'm pretty darn amazing too."

"Good," she laughed softly, and leaned over so that she was face to face with the redheaded woman. "Can I kiss you again?"

"No, you may not," Addison said sternly. "I want to kiss you this time," she added changing her tack to playful.

"Fine," Teddy smiled happily as she leaned in and their lips met. Within seconds Addison's tongue was in her mouth again.

"Hey, Addie," a voice called from near outside. Addison didn't notice; she was so wrapped up in kissing. "Oh my God!" Amelia practically yelled as she peeked around the door to find Teddy in bed with her sister.

They jumped apart, and noticing Amelia, Teddy hid under the covers. Addison shrugged sheepishly, taking in Amelia's shocked expression.

"Hey, you were the one that suggested it," she protested. Amelia put her hand over her eyes.

"I don't wanna see," she laughed at the irony of it all. "Well, congratulations, or whatever," she said as she walked back downstairs, her hand still covering her eyes.

Teddy popped her head up, fixing her wavy, dark blonde hair. "Shit," she said, chuckling. "Well, that's one less person we have to tell, right?" she made light of the situation.

"I like the way you think," Addison admitted. "But, uh," she thought about this, "how soon are we planning on telling people, do you think?"

Teddy frowned. "We're going to have to discuss a lot, you know that, Red?"

"Ugh, I know," Addison groaned. "Can I just kiss you for now, and we do the talking later?" she suggested.

"Good move."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, seeing as it was a Saturday and Addison didn't have to work, Addison and Teddy emerged from their makeout session in Addison's bedroom and made their way to the deck outside, so they could talk about their 'situation'. Amelia had gone out, leaving a note that read:<p>

_Addie and Teddy, _

_I'm going out to see Sheldon,_

_Dinner later? _

_PS. I'm sorry I interrupted you this morning and freaked out. Really, congratulations (if that's what this means), you guys are cute ;) _

Upon finishing reading this, Addison went outside to the seats she had facing the ocean, one of which Teddy was already occupying.

"So, let's discuss," Addison sat down, "now that I've had my Teddy fix for this morning already," she laughed. "Twenty questions, let's go."

"Okay, number one," Teddy asked. "Is this a relationship?"

Wow, Addison thought. She was supposed to start with an easy question.

"I'd like it to be," she answered, taking a deep breath. "Do you want it to be?"

"Hell yes," she replied. "I know we only both just got out of long-term relationships in our respective ways, but I love doing what we're doing – talking, drinking wine, watching movies…kissing, now," Teddy shrugged. "I'd like you to, uh," she said bravely, "be my girlfriend."

Addison blinked. "Uh, okay," she found herself saying. "Good. You're my girlfriend and I'm yours." She paused for a second, taking this in. "You know, I think that deserves a celebratory kiss," Addison admitted, pulling Teddy to her. "I'm all yours, now," she said honestly and simply.

"And I'm yours."

"Okay, my question," Addison smiled. "This isn't about us, it's about you," she clarified. "I've wanted to know since I met you. What is Teddy short for?"

Teddy blushed. "Oh, no," she cringed. "I hate this question. Theodora," she admitted finally. "Teddy is short for Theodora."

"Theodora," Addison mused. "I like it."

"Really?"

"Of course I do. Right now," Addison said, "I like everything about you."

"Right now, you do," Teddy laughed. "In a year's time, you'll find so much about me annoying."

"No," Addison said simply. "I don't think I will."

"Next question," Teddy suggested.

"Okay. Kids?"

"Wow, getting serious," Teddy commented. "Yeah, I could see myself with kids. When I was younger, in med school and as a resident and stuff, I always said to myself that my career was too important to make time for babies and settling down," she admitted, "but then I met Henry, and we'd definitely discussed it. The night before he died," Teddy continued, "we were celebrating starting to try, actually."

Addison put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. "Hey," she comforted her.

"It's okay, Addie," she took her hand and held it. "So your answer is, yes, I'd like kids. The more the better, really," she said honestly. "Preferably little redheaded ones."

"With green eyes," Addison grinned, picturing it.

"Did we just start planning our future children?" Teddy wondered aloud.

Addison backtracked. "Wow, we did. Is that too soon?"

Teddy sat in contemplative silence for a moment. Was it too soon to start talking about having babies? It had taken her and Henry six years to get around to actually discussing the topic seriously, and here she and Addie were, making plans twenty minutes into dating. She thought about this before answering.

"You know what?" Teddy said. "I don't think it is."

Addison leaned back in her chair and looked at the beautiful blonde. "Neither do I."

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooo! Cute, no? <strong>

**Next chapter: sex. Ahhh! **


	10. I Can't Do Anything Without You

**I don't own Grey's or Private Practice. **

**PS. Just kidding. This isn't the actual sex chapter; this is the sort of sex chapter. Rated M now, although barely. Some smut ensues after the line break, if you don't like/read that stuff.**

**PPS. I apologise for the aforementioned smut. I'm horrible at writing it. **

* * *

><p><span>Someone Like You<span>

Chapter 9: I Can't Do Anything Without You

As Addison drove Teddy to the airport, she felt herself remembering the time that Teddy had taken her to the airport in Seattle, and how even then saying goodbye had been hard. Today, everything was so different – no longer friends, Addison and Teddy were in an actual, loving relationship. Sure, they were still trying to navigate the waters a little bit considering neither of them had ever been with a woman before, but for the most part, things were good.

Addison stepped out of the driver's seat and walked around to the trunk. She pulled out Teddy's suitcase (singular – she still couldn't work out how one person travelled with _one_ suitcase for an entire weekend) and grabbed her girlfriend's hand as she walked up next to her.

"Maybe we should do goodbye here?" Teddy suggested. "I mean, not that I want to, but if you're not comfortable doing it in the airport," she drifted off.

Addison thought about this for a moment. She wasn't embarrassed, nor cautious to be seen with another girl romantically, she realised. "Do you want to say goodbye here?" she questioned.

"Not really," Teddy shrugged. "I want to say goodbye the moment they give the final call for my plane, and not a minute earlier, to tell the truth."

Addison reached over to tuck a piece of Teddy's blonde hair back behind her ear. "Then that's what we'll do, Theodora," she smiled.

They began walking toward the entrance of LAX. "You know, it doesn't sound as horrendous when you say it," Teddy mused. "Theodora, I mean."

"It's not horrendous," Addison said. "It's pretty. Over the top, maybe, but still pretty."

Teddy laughed. They had reached the entrance to the airport now, and continued inside. Addison checked the flight timetable against her watch, being precise and cautious as usual, and smiled out of satisfaction. They were just over an hour early for Teddy's flight, which meant one hour before they had to say goodbye for what would be an indefinite period of time.

"Wanna go to the flight lounge or something?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, sure," Teddy agreed. "Um," she asked tentatively before they began walking again, "could I hold your hand?"

"I think you have to hold my hand, to be honest," Addison said matter-of-factly. "I don't want random airport people hitting on my beautiful girlfriend, you know." She grabbed the blonde's hand and squeezed it tight. "There."

For almost an hour, Teddy and Addison sat comfortably in the flight lounge, discussing everything under the sun. Both of them agreed, they'd already missed out on a lot of time together, and so they needed to make up for that by having long uninterrupted conversations – not that they were complaining.

Finally, at four-twenty in the afternoon, the loudspeaker blared the boarding call for Teddy's flight. She looked at Addison sadly. "I guess I have to go."

"Yeah," Addison said quietly. "Yeah, you do."

The two walked up to the gate, and Teddy joined the line to hand over her boarding pass. "I really don't want to have to say goodbye to you again. Or the many times," she admitted, "that are surely to come in the future."

"I'll miss you," Addison said simply, staring into the green eyes she'd grown to adore already.

"God, I'll miss you too," she smiled sadly, "and now, you bitch, I have to go back to Seattle and tell everyone I work with that I'm dating a woman without you to be there to help me," she said jokingly.

"Come here," Addison pulled her in tight. "I'll see you before you know it."

"You promise?" Teddy was beginning to tear up.

"Of course. And trust me-" Addison began, before being cut off.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery doesn't break promises," Teddy grinned, finishing her girlfriend's sentence.

"Hell no, she doesn't," Addison laughed. Now, she realised, Teddy was at the front of the queue. She watched her hand her boarding pass over and make for the gate before turning around. Teddy beckoned her over with one finger.

"Kiss first," she smiled through her tears.

Addison put her arms around Teddy's thin waist and brushed a tear off her face. She leaned in and kissed her as passionately as she could possibly kiss her in an airport. And then, within a second, it was over, and Teddy was gone.

* * *

><p>It had now been a week and a half since Teddy had left Los Angeles, and almost everything had gone back to normal, apart from the lingering sense of longing and wanting she seemed to feel whenever she wasn't talking to Addison – that was, twenty-three hours a day. She had told few people in Seattle of her newfound relationship – namely, Callie and Arizona, who would probably be the only ones that would understand anyway – but she couldn't help still wishing Addie was there to make it easier. Everything with her felt so much simpler.<p>

That night, Teddy settled into her bedroom and checked the time on her clock. It was ten pm; perfect timing to call Addison, who didn't eat until after eight anyway.

The phone rang only once before she picked up.

"I miss you," Addison greeted Teddy. "But, I love caller ID."

Teddy laughed. "I miss you too. I miss listening to your dumb jokes…"

"Finishing each other's sentences," Addison continued on. "And I miss kissing you."

"I miss your body."

Addison grinned. "You're so horny, you know that?"

"Duh," Teddy replied. "I'm trying to control my urges, though."

"Me too," Addison admitted. Ever since they'd parted, she too hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Teddy would look like naked, what sex with her would be like. She wanted to hold her, and she found herself lying awake most nights, wishing they were together in the same place.

"When are we going to see each other next?" Addison asked. "It's been what, nine days? And I'm already dying over here," she said honestly. "Amelia keeps asking me if I'm sick."

Teddy chuckled. "I'm not doing too well either, without you," she replied. "Do you have a break anytime soon?"

Addison consulted her diary. "In two weeks," she checked, "I could probably take a day or two off in two weeks."

"Two whole weeks? I don't know if I'll make it that long, Addie," Teddy sighed. "Then again, I don't even think I'm free in two weeks, so maybe it'll have to be longer."

"I can't wait anymore, Teddy," Addison groaned.

"Well," Teddy had an idea, "there's only one thing that we can do so that we don't shrivel up down there," she joked.

"And what would that be?"

"Phone sex?" she suggested playfully.

Addison thought about this. "Okay, let's do it."

"What, now?" Teddy asked.

"Why not? Got some girl over there you're not telling me about?"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, do the words, 'I'm yours' mean nothing to you at all?" she said jokingly. "I'm alone, duh."

"Okay then. What are you wearing?"

Teddy looked down at her clothes. Yikes; her Columbia sweatshirt and pyjama pants definitely didn't make for a sexy look. She pulled off the top and pants and lay on her bed in her underwear.

"Black panties and a black lace bra," she said truthfully.

"Really?"

"Damn straight," she laughed. "Teddy Altman doesn't do things half-assed."

"Good, neither does Addison Forbes Montgomery," Addison replied.

"So, what are _you _wearing?" Teddy asked Addison.

Addison ran over to close the door to her room, realising Amelia probably wouldn't be too happy to casually walk past and see her stripping off.

"Well, I'm wearing," she looked down to check what colour her panties were, "red lace panties. And that's all."

"Hot," Teddy smiled, feeling herself tingle. "So where are we?"

"How about on the beach?"

Teddy frowned. "Too sandy. Plane?"

"Too many seats and _way _too many people. How about just a nice, big king bed?"

"Sounds perfect," Teddy agreed, slipping under the covers of her own bed to make good on that fantasy. In Los Angeles, Addison did the same.

"Okay, so you're on top," Addison started. "And I'm touching your breasts first," she instructed. "Putting your nipples in my mouth until they're hard. You're so hot, Teddy," she added.

"And now, you're touching between my legs," Teddy said. "Keep talking, baby," she urged. She slipped two fingers under the covers, and as she began to get wetter from Addison's dirty talk, slid them in. Addison did the same.

"And now you're touching me too," Addison put in breathlessly. "Yes, oh, God," she began to yell. "Teddy, keep going."

"Okay," Teddy felt her core heat up even further. Now her nipples were erect, and she found herself slipping in another finger as she grew more and more relaxed. "Oh, oh my God!" Teddy yelled as she felt herself reach as much of a climax as she possibly could. Touching herself had never felt this good, she thought, Addison just made _everything _better.

Once they had both finished up, Teddy lay in her bed naked, thinking. "We need to be together, don't we?"

Addison frowned. "We are together, Teddy."

"I mean, in the same place, together."

"Oh," Addison realised. "I think we do," she agreed sadly.

"So, what are we going to do? Am I coming to LA, or are you coming to Seattle?"

Addison thought about this. "I don't know," she admitted.

"This is where things get harder, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! Sorry for the shoddy smut writing; as you can see I'm wonderful at sex scenes :| Promise the real one will be a tad better, if a bit repetitive. <strong>

**Read and review. **


	11. Nobody Said It Was Easy

**I don't own Grey's or Private Practice. Not that I haven't said that enough for it to be drilled into your heads ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Someone Like You<span>

Chapter 10: Nobody Said It Was Easy

Ever since their conversation about living together, Addison and Teddy had both been considering the pros and cons of each of their respective cities. Most days, they'd call or Skype at eight and discuss what they'd come up with since they'd last talked. So far, neither was outweighing the other, a fact that was causing both women a great deal of frustration.

That night, Teddy sat down in front of her laptop with a glass of red wine and takeout Chinese, paying homage to the wonderful nights she'd spent with Addison doing just that. Granted, it was late to be eating dinner, but Teddy didn't mind. It's not like she got much sleep anyway, not with Addie miles away.

"Okay," Teddy said, looking Addison in the eye through the computer screen. Sometimes Skyping felt so fake, not nearly a good enough replacement for seeing each other in the flesh, but it was the best that they could do without prematurely uprooting themselves and moving to be with the other.

"Today, after work, I went to the Space Needle. Never been there before, you know," Teddy mused. "And I have to say, California gets a point on the awesomeness scale. The Hollywood sign is definitely better."

"Ha, I told you so," Addison grinned. "Oh, hang on," she turned around. "Amelia wants to say hi."

Teddy saw Addison's laptop being lifted up and around until she was face to face with Amelia Shepherd. "Hi Teddy," the brunette grinned.

"Hey, Amelia," she smiled back.

"Have you told my brother you're screwing his ex-wife yet?" she asked sweetly.

Teddy cringed and put her head in her hands. "Firstly, we're not screwing, Amelia," she scolded the younger girl. "And secondly...you wanna do it for me?" she wheedled, changing her tack. "Telling Derek Shepherd I'm seeing Addison could possibly be the weirdest, most awkward and uncomfortable thing I've ever done in my life."

"Eh, fine," Amelia agreed. "I'll give you that one, and at least you've told someone. I'm the only person in all of LA that knows that Addison's a lesbian now."

"Amelia!"

Her eyes widened. "I'm giving you back to Addie now," she said as the screen moved around.

"Bye!" Teddy heard Amelia call. Addison's face returned to the screen.

"Sorry about that, babe," she apologised.

Teddy smiled. She liked that Addison called her pet names like 'babe'. "It's totally fine, you don't need to apologise, Addie, although, it's kind of concerning that you've told no one. But, it's okay. Now, where were we?"

"We were still weighing up Seattle versus LA," Addison sighed. "I think it's all we've talked about the past two weeks. We're trying to compare two great cities, and we're avoiding comparing our situations, which is probably what we should have done from the start."

Teddy nodded. "You're right, it's about us," she said, "not, you know, landmarks and stuff."

"We need to discuss how, if one of us were to move, what we'd do," Addison suggested. "And then work out who'd be dealt the lesser impact."

"Okay," Teddy agreed. "Well, I have a great job here, you know that, but Amelia said something about a cardio position at St. Ambrose, right?"

"Yeah," Addison nodded. "It's still open, and Charlotte King, the Chief of Staff, would love you. Well," she laughed, "as much as Charlotte could really like anyone the first time she met them."

"Well, there's an option. Mention me to her?"

"Yeah, definitely. Now, if I were to move to Seattle on the other hand," Addison said contemplatively. "Well, I'd have to leave the practice, and really, I'm the unofficial manager around there. But then," she weighed up, "I miss surgeries. Richard's always promised me that if I ever want to come back to Seattle Grace, he'd open up the Head of Neonatology position for me."

Teddy frowned. "Pros and cons for both, once again," she sighed, frustrated. "We can't win, can we?"

"I don't think so, no. We just have to pick one," Addison replied. "LA or Seattle?"

"Well, you know where I'd pick," Teddy said sadly. "Seattle's become my home. Then again," she thought aloud, "I love LA already. Especially because you're there."

"Honestly, I love wherever you are."

"Me too."

"So," Addison shrugged. "How do we choose?"

"Well, I'm not one for anything spiritual," Teddy clarified, "but maybe, if we wait long enough, there'll be a sign. And then, we'll know."

"That's a better answer than I could give. But that means," Addison crinkled her nose, "more time apart."

Teddy smiled sadly. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Three weeks of agony for both Addison and Teddy passed, as they both held out for some sign engineered by the universe to make them move half way across the world. Unfortunately, nothing happened on either end, and life was just as ordinary and unfulfilling and lonely for both women. It had been close to a month and a half since they'd been face to face, since they'd kissed or touched, and most nights were spent Skyping before crying themselves to sleep.<p>

Addison sat outside on the deck of her beachside home, nursing a glass of red wine and watching the waves roll in and out, at eight in the evening. Teddy was working late that night, so Addison couldn't Skype call her for at least another hour. Suddenly, she felt her Blackberry vibrate in her pocket and she grabbed in quickly, hoping it was Teddy phoning from an on-call room on her break or something. The caller ID read _Charlotte King_.

"Hey, Charlotte," Addison said, slightly confused as to why Charlotte was calling her only an hour after they'd last seen each other.

"Montgomery," she greeted her. "I'm just callin' to tell you that I had to fill the Head of Cardio spot. I'm sorry, but until you work out if your friend's comin' to Los Angeles or not, I won't be able to offer her a job at St. Ambrose."

Addison bit her lip. "That's okay, Charlotte," she said. "Thank you for trying."

"Welcome. Now, night Montgomery," Charlotte hung up.

An hour later and many phone calls later, Addison was still sitting by the water. Checking it was an okay time to call, she pressed number one on her speed dial and phoned Teddy.

"Hey, babe," Teddy greeted her. "How are you?"

Addison thought about this. How was she? "I'm okay," she smiled. "Actually, I'm good. There was a cosmic sign today."

Teddy felt the excitement well up inside her. "There was?"

"Charlotte King called," she explained. "She had to fill the position for Head of Cardiothoracics. Looks like I'm moving to Seattle," Addison said, grinning to herself.

Teddy's breath caught in her throat. "Really? Are you sure you're okay to come here?"

"Yeah, I am," she said honestly. "I've got it all worked out – Violet's going to take over in running the practice for a year while I work in Seattle, and then this time next year, if I want to come back and still manage the practice – and you can come with me, of course – then I'll go back."

Teddy smiled at this. She always had everything figured out. "Sounds perfect. So, I have a year, and then we're moving to LA?"

"If you'd like to, yeah."

"I'd love to. It gives me time to look for another position, sell my apartment," Teddy said. "You know, I'm pretty excited, Red."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Aieeee! So I'm going to continue with this fanfic until a year passes in story time – probably ten more chapters – and then I'm going to move it to crossover fic when Addie and Teddy move to LA together. I originally wanted to start it as crossover anyway, but decided against it, so this works out perfectly! Stay tuned for Addie moving, Teddison sex and them telling Derek – eek! <strong>


	12. I Should Tell You

**Ugh, no more disclaimers :)**

**PS. Super long chapter, beware. Smut in the second section, don't read if you don't like that stuff. Oh, and excuse my lack of sex writing knowledge.**

* * *

><p><span>Someone Like You<span>

Chapter 11: I Should Tell You

"And, that's the last one," Addison Forbes Montgomery said exhaustedly, wiping the beads of sweat from off her temple and setting the box down with a thump at the door to Teddy's apartment.

"You can be such a wuss sometimes, Red," Teddy laughed.

"Hey!" she protested. "That wasn't very nice, you know, _Theodora_," she said, mock-offended.

"I'm sorry," Teddy pouted. "I don't know what came over me."

Addison tried to stop herself from laughing. "You'll have to do something to make it up to me, you know."

"And what would that be?" The blonde stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"I can think of a few things," Addison said slyly. "Since we're all done box moving, maybe it's time that we break in the bedroom?"

"You know," Teddy replied, taking the redhead's hand and leading her inside. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>Two minutes later, and Teddy and Addison were lying on their bed, wearing nothing but panties, making out for dear life. As Teddy reached down to pull off her girlfriend's underwear, it occurred to them both that they'd never done this before – essentially, they were virgins all over again – and for a second, they stopped to look at each other.<p>

"I want to do this so bad," Addison bit her lip. "What if I do it wrong, though?"

Teddy thought about this. "If you do, I'm not going to know any better, remember? Let's just take it step by step."

Addison nodded, and rolled over so that she was on top of Teddy. She moved downwards with her whole body, and a few seconds later, was pulling Teddy's black lace thong off with her teeth. She looked up at her girlfriend, as if asking if everything was okay, and Teddy gave a quick smile.

"It's okay," she reassured her.

Addison breathed in, and began to lick her way up Teddy's leg, from her knee all the way to the inside of her left thigh. With quick movements, she inserted three fingers, and felt Teddy tighten around them. "Good?" Addison asked nervously.

"Oh, my God," Teddy breathed heavily. "Keep going, Addie."

With her fingers still in place, Addison reached upward and kissed Teddy, moving her tongue around the cavern of her mouth. She moved her way back down again, thrusting her fingers in harder while biting each of Teddy's nipples.

"Harder, Addie," Teddy yelled. "Please, baby, harder!"

Addison obliged, biting down on her peaks with more force whilst thrusting harder into her. Addison felt how wet Teddy was, and noticed the expression of passion on her girlfriend's face and the way that she was gripping the bedposts for dear life.

"Keep going, I'm almost there, Red," she said moments later, before breaking into a yell. "Oh my God!" she breathed. Addison felt her relax around her fingers, and finally, she slid them out.

"Your turn," Teddy said once she had caught her breath, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Let's go, baby," she grinned in reply, and Teddy rolled over so that now she was on top.

Teddy began with kissing Addison's lips, ears, jawline tenderly, and then, moved down toward her breasts. She cupped them gently before biting down hard on her nipple, causing Addison to scream.

"Fuck, I love you," she smiled. "Keep going."

Teddy continued onward, licking her way down, and instead of using fingers, kept on until her mouth was between Addison's legs. She spend a good deal of time there, tongue on her clit, and felt her scream beneath her. Once she was done, she thrust three of her fingers inward and felt her core begin to heat up. Addison arched her back in pleasure; moving in to the rhythm Teddy's fingers were playing inside of her. And finally, she yelled, "Jesus Christ!" and Teddy knew her job was done.

An hour and many more ventures into each other later, they lay in the bed, breathing deeply and holding one another. This was different to anything she'd ever felt before, Teddy realised, even to what she had had with Henry. She still missed him like anything, but Addison took her mind off it all in the best possible way.

"I love you," Teddy said. "It's so easy, being with you. I love it."

"I love you too," Addison smiled at her. "Things are going to get easier from here, you know," she told Teddy. "We don't have to worry anymore. Except about telling people, that is," she laughed.

"Oh, God," Teddy groaned, burying her head in her pillow. "I forgot about that part," she giggled.

* * *

><p>Three days later, and it was Addison's first day back at Seattle Grace-Mercy West as Head of Neonatology. Dr. Webber had, predictably, reinstated her with no fuss whatsoever, and was happy to have her back on board, though clueless to why she was back in Seattle. Nowhere near as happy as Teddy, but still, glad nonetheless. The two did acknowledge, however, that now that Addison was definitely working in Seattle for the next year, they would have to tell everyone around them that not only were they together, but they were living in the same apartment and were, essentially, going to spend the rest of their lives together.<p>

They walked through the doors on Addison's first day, both cradling paper cups full of coffee and looking sleep deprived – really, there wasn't much sleeping going on in their bedroom at the moment. They'd made an agreement to not do anything considered PDA, even touching each other's arms or whispering in their ears, before all their friends in the hospital knew about them.

"Hey," Callie Torres greeted them as they entered the elevator together. "I'm so glad you're here," she hugged Addison, and then Teddy after that. "Are you guys…" she left the question open ended.

"Um," Teddy smiled at Addison. "We're great."

"We're amazing," Addison replied, like it was a known fact how amazing they were. "Except, we have to get telling everyone out of the way today," she grimaced.

"How did you do it?" Teddy asked Callie.

"Well," Callie thought. "It was different for me. Everyone saw me around Erica, and they all had their suspicions. I distinctly remember being asked if I spoke the Vagina Monologues by Montgomery over there," Addison grinned sheepishly at this memory, "so by the time I was telling people that I was with Arizona, they were like, 'that's old news.' You know?"

Addison nodded. "Well, people around us have no idea, except for the fact that we're awfully close, right babe?"

"Yeah," Teddy sighed. "So now, we have to go carefully explain to pretty much all the people in the hospital we actually care about, that no, this isn't a passing lesbian phase brought on by the loss of my husband or her breakup with Sam, and instead, that this is the real deal. People," Teddy observed, "are stupid. From experience, they don't take well to the real deal." She pulled a puppy-dog face, "can't we just make out near the nurses' station and hope for the best?" she joked. Addison laughed at this.

The elevator pinged open at the surgical floor, and Callie stepped out. "Well, good luck, my ladies," she smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine, don't even worry."

They followed behind her nervously, looking out for people they knew and loved enough to tell. Addison got lots of strange looks, which was to be expecting considering she had left the hospital and all her ties to Seattle years ago, but it still made her jittery.

"Oh, hi, Richard," her eyes widened as she saw Dr. Webber making his way down the hallway toward her and Teddy. "It's good to see you!"

"Addie!" he exclaimed. "Welcome back! Why is it, exactly, that you're back in Seattle, though? I never got around to asking you when you called the other week."

"Good to be back," Addison smiled nervously, looking at Teddy for a nod of approval. "Oh, uh, Teddy and I, we've got something to tell everyone. Might as well start with you, I guess," she shrugged. Addison looked at Teddy, eyes widening with worry.

"Addison's here because she's living with me now," Teddy explained. "Uh, honestly, we're dating," she smiled anxiously, grabbing Addie's hand.

The Chief blinked. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean, Dr. Altman."

Teddy bit her lip. Oh, God.

"Teddy and I are in a relationship," Addison explained. "We're _together_," she stressed, noticing Richard finally put two and two together.

"Oh, uh, well," he stammered, not sure how to react. "Well, that's uh, that's….great! Like Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins, right?" he clarified.

Addison laughed. "Yes, like them," she nodded.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Now that's good news," he insisted, "Glad to have you back, Addie, and sorry about just then. Trust me," he said, "I love the gays."

* * *

><p>By two that afternoon, Addison had already been stopped by roughly thirty people, including Mark, Alex and Meredith, asking her why she was back, and furthermore, what was going on with her and Teddy? After explaining the whole damn thing dozens of times, and receiving the same looks of shock and surprise once she told them, there was only one person left to face – her ex-husband.<p>

_We're telling Derek. Attendings lounge, two minutes._

– _A, xxx_

Teddy made her way to the attendings lounge, breathing deeply in order to calm her nerves. It was one thing for her and Addison to tell Derek that they were now, in relationships with women, but that those women were each other? This was going to be interesting, to say the least. Teddy consoled herself with the people she'd already gotten over and done with – Owen, who'd reacted with a confused 'huh? But…huh?', Alex, who'd offered a penis should they ever need one, or Cristina, who'd given her the Spanish Inquisition on how annoying Addison _really _was when you spent every moment of the day with her (Teddy's answer – 'shut your face, Yang'). Telling Derek, whom she wasn't even particularly close to, would be easy in comparison, right?

Teddy walked up outside the attendings lounge to find Addison, leaning against the wall and looking concerned. "You ready?" she asked.

"I'll never be ready," the redhead sighed in response. "But we may as well do this now."

"Hang on," Teddy shushed her, looking up and down the hall to check that no one was around, before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," Addison smiled, and opened the door.

Derek sat inside, reading over some files and eating a bagel. "Addison," he greeted her, smiling. "Hey, Teddy," he added, not understanding the connection.

"I see you've gotten over 'Satan's Mistress', there, Derek," Addison smirked.

"Well, it's been a long time. Thought I'd retire some of the more used ones, but I'll keep you posted," he joked.

"Hang on," Addison sat down. She gestured for Teddy to join her. "I have something to tell you which might make you reconsider your abandonment of the mean nicknames."

Derek looked concerned. "What did you do this time?"

"Derek," Addison breathed. "I'm dating a woman," she said shakily.

He raised one eyebrow at this. "You know, I would never have picked you for the secret lesbian type, Addie," he mused.

"Well, I'm not a lesbian exactly, I'm bisex-" Addison stopped in the middle of the word. "Wait, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Umm," Addison thought. "Because we were married for ten years?"

"And did you know you liked girls at that point?"

"No," Addison shrugged.

"Then there's your answer. I'm not mad," he smiled. During all of this, Teddy sat in silence. "Care to tell me why Altman's here?"

Teddy bit her lip. "I'm her girlfriend," she smiled tightly.

"Well," Derek said. "That's great. We've had our ups and downs, Teddy, but I do like you."

Both women looked confused. "So, you're not mad that we're dating?" Addison asked.

Derek shook his head. "No, of course not. It's your life, Addison. As long as you're happy," he shrugged. "We're good."

Addison looked dumbfounded. "Thanks, Derek," she smiled.

"You're welcome. I hope you guys are happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Derek reacting very uncharacteristically! Keep reading and reviewing, please, and I hope the sex scene wasn't too stupid or contrived or lacking in detail.<strong>

**PS. I hope Webber's "I love the gays" comment wasn't too insensitive. I just wanted a throwback to his reaction to Joe and Walter in season 3 :)**

**X**


	13. Ready or Not

**Sorry for the uneventful chapter that's to come, but I had writer's block plot-wise. Promise the next one will be better! Review pretty please!**

Someone Like You

Chapter 12: Ready or Not

One day in July, Teddy sat at the granite bench of her kitchen and waited for Addison to get home with dinner, tapping her fingers nervously against the countertop. They'd been living together for almost three months, and their routine had quickly developed – get up, shower sex, work, dinner, more sex, talking, bed. But, Teddy had just received a phone call, and now needed to ask Addison something that could potentially screw up their perfect schedule.

The door opened slowly to reveal the redhead carrying Chinese takeout and yet another bottle of wine. "Hey, babe," she dumped all of the food on the countertop and bent over to give Teddy a quick kiss. "Let's eat," she smiled.

They pulled out some bowls and served themselves fried rice and mu shu pork. Pouring the wine for both of them, Addison wandered over to their little dinner table and sat down. Teddy did the same.

"So, how was your day?" Addison asked her. "I mean, we saw each other some of the time, but still."

Teddy shrugged. "It was okay," she said. "Apart from Yang being uncooperative _again_, but that's to be expected."

Addison snorted. That was true. "Well, that's good."

"How about yours?" Teddy asked.

"It was great," Addison smiled. "I like being able to do surgery more often, even if it is only for eight or so more months. When we move to LA," she continued, "I'll at least have done a lot of cool surgeries to keep me going for a while."

"That's good," Teddy looked at her girlfriend. "Hey, I, um, got a call from my little sister today," she mentioned offhandedly, hoping it wouldn't come across as the big deal it actually was.

"Oh yeah?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, she's, uh," Teddy bit her lip. "She's getting married. And, she wants to know if we both can make it."

Addison considered this. "Okay, sounds great. When is it?"

Teddy frowned. "You're okay with coming? That means," she sighed, "you have to meet my parents."

"Well, I'm going to someday, right? Or were you just planning on keeping me a secret forever?" she joked.

Teddy thought about this."My parents know," she explained. "That I'm dating a woman. But, I don't know," she trailed off. "I want them to like you."

"Hello?" Addison grinned. "Everyone likes Addison Forbes Montgomery."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "You're so incredibly modest, you know that?" she laughed.

"I know," Addison smirked. "It's a gift."

"Well, that's settled then. It's in three weeks," she explained. "One of those spur of the moment things, which is to be expected, with Annabelle."

Addison smiled. "I can't wait, you know that?" she reassured her girlfriend. "Now," she took her by the hand, "if you're finished your meal…"

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Hell yeah," she said, grabbing Addison's face and kissing her passionately, and within seconds, the two had tumbled into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, and the time had rolled around to leave for Annabelle Altman's wedding, which was in Teddy's hometown of Boston. Addison was excited to be seeing where her girlfriend had grown up, yet also nervous about meeting Teddy's parents. It wasn't a big deal, her girlfriend had reassured her, but she could tell that that was a façade. Teddy cared about what her parents and siblings thought about her, so she would have to be on her best behaviour. Not that Addison Forbes Montgomery did bad behaviour, but still.<p>

"You ready to go?" Teddy called from the kitchen.

Addison emerged from the bedroom. "I most definitely am," she smiled at her girlfriend.

They drove to the airport in Addison's car, making small talk whilst she drove.

"You know," Addison finally admitted, "despite what I told you before, I'm scared."

Teddy looked at her. "What are you scared about?"

"What if they don't like me? What if they start comparing me to other relationships you've had and I don't measure up?"

"Hey," she said comfortingly. "They're going to love you! And not just because you're pretty, and smart, and kind, and funny, but because I love you," she smiled, breathing out a sigh of relief from saying the words that she'd wanted to for a while. "And they love me. So, they have to love you."

"Thank you," Addison whispered. "And," she grinned, "I love you too."

The cab they'd taken from the airport pulled up outside Teddy's family home at three in the afternoon, the day before the wedding. Addison clambered out to be face to face with a modest two-storey house with a big backyard. Teddy walked up beside her and took her hand.

"It almost looks smaller," she mused. "You know, I haven't been here since when I got back from Iraq."

"What about with Henry?" she asked.

"He only ever met my parents twice," she explained. "Our wedding, and once after that. They liked him and all, but they'd always come and visit me in Seattle and he'd be busy, or out of town. And then," Teddy sighed, "he got sicker, and…" she trailed off.

"Hey," Addison grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me," she said softly. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Teddy kissed her. "I know."

They made their way inside, and Teddy felt herself remembering all the good times she'd had in the house as a kid. No one came to greet them, and so she called out, "anyone home?"

Annabelle Altman came into the entrance, a big smile plastered on her face. She grabbed Teddy in a hug, "I missed you!"

"Hey, I missed you too," Teddy grinned at her sister. "Belle, this is Addison," she gestured to the redhead standing nervously behind them. Addison smiled awkwardly, but Annabelle immediately enveloped her in a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," the tall blonde grinned when she pulled away. "Teddy's told me a lot about you."

"Only good things, I hope," Addison looked at her girlfriend mock-questioningly.

Teddy bit her lip as if in thought. "Well," she joked. "So, Belle," she returned to her sister, "where are Mom and Dad? I want them to meet Addie."

"Oh, they're in the kitchen," she smiled.

Teddy grabbed Addison's hand. "You ready?" she asked her girlfriend.

"As ready as I'm gonna get," she shrugged. "Here's hoping they don't hate me."

"Stop worrying," Teddy leaned over and hugged her. "All that matters is that _I _love you, so even if they don't like you – which they will," she insisted, "you've got me. We're in this for the long haul."

"Mom?" Teddy called. A woman of about sixty, small and blonde, came out of the kitchen smiling. "Teddy!" she hugged her daughter. "Oh, I missed you so much," she laughed. "How're you doing?"

"I'm good, Mom," she reassured her. "I'm all fine again."

Teddy's mom peeked her head around and noticed Addison behind her. "And you must be Addison," she smiled wide. "Teddy's told us so much about you, really," she hugged the redhead. Addison's nerves immediately relaxed themselves; it seemed that everyone in the Altman household was cheery and into hugs, which was a good sign.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Altman," Addison smiled.

"Call me Diana, please," the older woman replied cheerily.

Teddy leaned in to Addison. "See? Told you so," she whispered. Addison grabbed Teddy's hand and squeezed it again, this time not letting go. "Where's Daddy?" Teddy turned to her mother.

"Oh, he's in the living room, watching the football," she jerked her thumb towards the room.

"Okay," Teddy said, and led Addison out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Hey, Daddy," Teddy lingered in the doorway, waiting for her father's response. This was the real test – whether or not her father liked Addison.

"Teddy," the tall older man smiled warmly. "Come here, baby," he held his arms out for a hug. "Oh, and who's this?" he asked, referring to Addison. Teddy looked confused.

"Didn't Mom tell you I was bringing someone?"

"Uh, not that I can recall," Teddy's dad shrugged. Addison's eyes widened.

"Umm," Teddy took a deep breath. "Well, Daddy, this is Addison. My girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliffhanger ;) Reviews = updates! <strong>

**PS. If you like the pairing of Jackson and April, I suggest you check out my brand new fic, **_**Life Happens. **_

**/s/7803237/1/Life_Happens (because it won't let me put the link). **

**X**


	14. Perfection

**And now for another mediocre, clichéd chapter – yay! Please read and review, I appreciate it so much :)**

* * *

><p><span>Someone Like You<span>

Chapter 13: Perfection

"This is Addison. My girlfriend," Teddy said warily. Why hadn't her mom told him? More importantly, how was he going to react?

She watched her father's face change from pleasant, to confused, to (upon seeing their clasped hands) realising what she meant by the word 'girlfriend'.

"Oh."

Teddy closed her eyes. Oh, God. What did 'oh' mean?

Jim Altman sank down onto the couch behind him in disbelief. A slew of thoughts were racing through his head, and for a moment, he couldn't work out how to select one of the many emotions he was feeling and voice it to his daughter.

"Daddy, say something," Teddy said worriedly. Addison, still holding Teddy's hand, felt her heart begin to pound faster as she became even more nervous. She hadn't expected that she'd have to face a situation like this – watching her girlfriend come out to her father. Hell, she hadn't even done that yet (not that the Captain needed any more of his immediate family to declare their lesbianism, with Bizzy and all).

Finally, Jim spoke. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he wondered aloud.

Teddy was confused by this question. Did that mean he was okay with it, or just wanted to know earlier so he could get a head start on killing her? "Umm," she shrugged. "Well, I only met Addison in January. We didn't start dating until March, and everything kinda went really fast."

Her father nodded. "Okay. And Henry?"

"What about Henry?"

"Well," he considered. "Did you love him?"

Teddy felt her heart drop. "Of course I did," she finally choked out. "He was my husband, I loved him with all of my heart. But with Addison," she smiled at her girlfriend, "it's different. Better, even."

He sat in silence for a while. "You know it's going to take me a while to get used to this, right?" Mr Altman finally asked them both.

Teddy nodded. "It takes everyone a while to get used to it."

"But we'll be waiting until you do," Addison interjected, "I mean, I'm not going anywhere at all. This isn't a phase or whatever, it's a long term relationship," she explained. "And I love your daughter."

For the first time in the conversation, Teddy's father smiled. "Well, then," he said. "We have something in common."

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around quickly enough, and both Teddy and Addison felt like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders after their conversation with Teddy's dad. It had been awkward at first, sure, but now he knew, and he wasn't mad. He was going to take some time, but both women held out hope that he would be okay with it sooner rather than later.<p>

Belle's wedding was beautiful, an intimate ceremony on the beach with just close friends and family. That evening, Addison and Teddy returned to Teddy's family home for the night, and settled into bed (hoping that neither of Teddy's parents found it too worrying or uncomfortable that they were sharing a bedroom).

"I thought a lot today," Teddy looked at her girlfriend as she put her arm around her and leaned in.

"Yeah? What about?" Addison asked interestedly.

"Weddings, Henry. My wedding to Henry," she admitted.

Addison rolled over onto her stomach. "What was it like?"

"My wedding to Henry?" Teddy confirmed. "Nice, I guess," she remembered. "It was in a church, because his parents had this thing about how although Henry didn't go regularly he still needed to be married in front of God, or something. I wanted to get married in a garden or something, but we did the church anyway. There was a lot of people there," she said. "Honestly, his mom kind of engineered the whole thing."

Addison looked her in the eye. "But it was your wedding."

"I know," she shrugged. "But at that point I was just willing to do whatever. Anyway, Daddy got me thinking about him yesterday," she scratched her eye to keep a tear from cascading out, "and I just haven't been able to stop."

Addison nodded. "That's okay, you know," she reassured her.

"It's weird, though. I don't think about how much I loved him. I think about the fun we had, and all that, but whenever I think of love now…" she trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think of you."

Addison smiled. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "I've never loved someone this much. With Derek, I got married and then I fell in love, not the other way around. When you marry someone for the wrong reasons, there's something wrong with the love there," she observed. "And then Mark, well, that was obligation because I felt so bad about Derek. I needed something that meant I could say to Derek, 'I had a reason for cheating on you.' When I really didn't." She shrugged sadly. "And then there was Sam, who I thought I loved but I didn't. But now," she smiled hopefully, "I have you. And there's no bullshit. I just love you."

"You're perfect," Teddy smiled warmly at her.

"No, I'm not," Addison said honestly. "But I'm perfect for you," she said as she leaned over and kissed the blonde. She rolled over so that she was on top of Teddy and began to circle her tongue in her girlfriend's mouth. Addison pulled Teddy's top off, and then hers, and their making out became more and more intense. Suddenly, however, she stopped and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Teddy stroked her girlfriend's face.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "With all this wedding talk, I haven't been able to get a crazy thought out of my head."

"And what would that be?" Teddy asked interestedly.

"How much I want to marry you," Addison whispered, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss.

Teddy's eyes widened. "Really?" she finally asked.

"Is it too soon to be bringing this up?" Addison was getting worried now.

"No," Teddy smiled. "I think it's kinda perfect."

"So," Addison bit her lip, "if I asked you?"

Teddy looked into Addison's eyes. She was everything she'd ever wanted and more, and nothing could ever beat that. "I'd say yes."

"Promise?"

"Well," she replied coyly. "You'll just have to do it and find out. Now get here," she beckoned Addison closer and kissed her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww for cuteness. Read and review!<strong>


	15. I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Hey all! Enjoy this one :) **

Someone Like You

Chapter 14: I Think I Wanna Marry You

It had been three weeks since Addison and Teddy had returned from the wedding in Boston, and from the moment that Addison had suggested they get married. It was getting to the point now where she was beginning to worry about what Teddy would think, since abundant time had passed and she hadn't proposed. So, she was pulling out the big guns, and calling Callie for advice.

"Hey," Callie said sunnily. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Cal," Addison replied. "Not that I didn't see you what, three hours ago?"

"Oh, true," she admitted. "What's up?"

"Uh," Addison looked around and purposefully made her voice quieter. "Well, Teddy's in the shower, and I need your advice."

"About Teddy being in the shower? Whatever she's doing in there, I'm sure she's thinking about you."

"Oh my God, Cal, no," Addison laughed. "About proposing."

Callie screamed down the other end of the phone, and Addison had to move it away from her ear so she wasn't prematurely deafened. "Oh my God, Addison, you're proposing to Teddy! That's so amazing!" she continued excitedly. "Arizona, guess what," Addison heard her move away to tell her wife.

"Congratulations, Addie," Arizona yelled from in the background.

"Yeah, Callie, it's exciting," she smiled. "But right now I need advice."

"Okay, shoot," she calmed herself down.

"Firstly, come ring shopping with me tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course!"

"And then, you can help me figure out a way to do it," she sighed. "It needs to be perfect; everything I come up with is either too lame, too expensive for her tastes or just too un-Teddy-like."

"Well, I'll definitely help with the ring," Callie said. "But maybe Arizona would be better for the proposal part, after all, she's Teddy's best friend."

"You're right," Addison agreed. "Bring her with you."

"Will do."

"Okay," Addison lowered her voice. "Teddy's coming, gotta go!"

"Bye!"

Addison put down the phone and quickly sat back down on the couch, hoping that her girlfriend wouldn't notice her erratic behaviour.

"Hey," Teddy smiled. Her hair was wet and she was dressed in a sweatshirt and boxer shorts, but to Addison she was still beautiful. She wished proposing wasn't such a big deal, because simply asking her the question with a ring this time would suffice. Neither of them needed some big, over-the-top display of affection – their affection was evident. All they needed was each other and one moment in time to say the words they wanted to. Addison thought over this in her head. Maybe she didn't need to call Arizona after all.

"Why are you staring?" Teddy asked, amused.

Addison blinked. Whoa, she thought, she had been out of it. "Because you're beautiful," she answered simply.

"So are you," Teddy smiled. "And you have good boobs."

"Thanks honey," she laughed, getting up from her seat on the couch. "_You_ have a nice ass. Want some wine?"

"Damn straight I do," she replied, pulling an elastic from her wrist and tying up her hair. "What are we watching tonight?"

"Umm," Addison racked her brain as she poured two glasses of shiraz. "Well, I think I Tivo-ed a couple episodes of _Scrubs_, otherwise we can put in a movie. Romantic comedy?"

"What else?" Teddy grinned. She bent down to pore over their extensive shared DVD collection. "How 'bout _27 Dresses_? That never gets old."

"Sure, stick it in and I'll grab the ice cream."

"See, that's why you're my girlfriend. You understand my need for junk food."

Addison pulled a face. "Oh, shut it, you."

"Okay, it's because you're pretty too."

"Hey!" Addison walked over, laughing, and sat down next to her girlfriend, mock-offended.

"I'm kidding!" the blonde replied happily, pulling Addison in and taking a sip of her wine. They began to watch the movie, Addie's head on Teddy's lap.

"You know," Addison finally broke the silence five minutes into the movie, "you totally picked a wedding movie on purpose."

Teddy bit her lip. "What?" she said. "Of course I didn't!"

"Caught you," she laughed.

"Okay, fine, you're right," Teddy admitted. "It's just, ever since you brought it up, I can't stop thinking about it."

"Me neither. In a good way?"

"Yeah, definitely in a good way," she smiled down at Addison. "In an amazing way."

* * *

><p>The next day rolled around, and Addison got more and more nervous. She was ring shopping with Callie, and within less than 24 hours, she would officially be engaged – at least, so she hoped.<p>

"How about that one?" Callie pointed out a platinum and pear-shaped diamond combo. They were at Tiffany at the moment, but they'd already been through three other jewellery stores. It was hard to find something that was Teddy's taste but also wouldn't be anything like her first engagement ring. That had been simple, not a huge diamond, but Teddy wasn't a huge diamond person anyway.

"Too big," Addison replied. "But the platinum is nice."

"You're so picky," Callie laughed. "At this rate, she's getting the ring-pop off a can of soda."

"For some reason, I don't think she'd like that," Addison went along with Callie's joke. "Maybe if it had a diamond?"

"You need to stop thinking on the diamond track, I think," Callie said seriously. "Does it really need to be a diamond?"

Addison frowned. "I guess not," she shrugged. "Diamonds are the typical engagement ring-type stone, though."

"Well," Callie walked around the store looking carefully at all the displays. "Okay, here," she announced. "Engagement rings without diamond focal points."

Addison bent down to look over the rings on display. Her eye wandered, until finally being drawn to a beautiful platinum banded ring with a large sapphire in the middle and smaller diamonds on either side. "That one," she smiled, relieved. "It's perfect."

* * *

><p>The morning after, and Addison found herself awake at five unable to sleep, which for what lay in store that morning, was a good thing. Teddy lay next to her, her hair splayed on the pillow and legs still entangled with her own. She made sure that the ring was safe in its box on the bedside table, and lay there, staring at her girlfriend, waiting for her to wake up so that she could seize the moment.<p>

Finally, at six, Teddy scrunched up her face and turned over to face Addison. She opened her eyes slowly to be greeted with the sight of Addison, propped up on her elbow, looking at her lovingly.

"You're a good way to wake up, you know that?"

"So are you," Addison smiled. She kept her eye contact. "Before you get up, I have something to ask you."

"Shoot," Teddy smiled.

Addison exhaled. This was it, this was the moment she'd been waiting for, and she couldn't screw it up and risk losing this woman. Here goes, she thought.

"Teddy, I know I've only known you for a tenth of the time it feels like, but you're already my favourite person ever to come into existence. I can't imagine a day without you, and I don't want to have to ever again. So," she breathed, knowing that this was, although somewhat expected, already surprising Teddy, "with that in mind, will you marry me?" She popped open the jeweller's box she'd been hiding under the sheets and revealed the ring.

Teddy bit her lip to stop from breaking into a massive grin. "I can't imagine a day without you either," she said simply, "so that's a yes."

Addison felt relief wash over her. "Yes?"

"Definitely, yes." She pulled her girlfriend in and kissed her, and Addison slipped the ring onto her finger. "Oh, wait," Teddy said quickly.

Oh my god, Addison thought. Was she going to back out one second into their engagement? she worried.

"I have something for you, too," Teddy smiled. She reached into her respective bedside drawer and pulled out something small and shiny. Addison hoped it was what she thought it was.

"Usually, the guy's supposed to ask the girl, so I didn't feel right depriving you of a proposal. So, Addison Forbes Montgomery, I'll marry you if you marry me."

Addison grinned, feeling herself tear up. "I can't say no to that."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Say 'awwwwww' with me. Hope you all are liking! If you have any feedback whatsoever (including what to do in the next couple chapters before the wedding) please let me know!<strong>

**Charlotte  
>X<strong>


	16. Maybe Baby

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and views, favourites, alerts: essentially, everything! I never thought a fic about such an off-centre coupling that unfortunately, will probably never happen in the show, would actually be read by anyone! I appreciate it so much :) Keep reading! **

Someone Like You

Chapter 15: Maybe Baby

Addison and Teddy were a month into their engagement, and things were better than ever. Everyone around them was comfortable with their relationship, so they'd spend great days at work and even more wonderful nights at home together, discussing their wedding and kissing. Life was essentially, like a dream.

"God, why do you always let me eat so much?" Teddy groaned as she pushed open the door and flopped on the couch, feeling bloated.

"Shut up," Addison laughed, "as if I have to let you. You'd weigh like, five hundred pounds if you weren't so gym-crazy," she insisted, sitting down next to her fiancée.

"Hey!" Teddy play-slapped the redhead. "You're supposed to be nice to me, otherwise, I may not marry you, you know."

"You'd better," Addison replied jokingly. She leaned in to kiss Teddy and smiled all the way through it. "You're pretty amazing, you know that?"

"Oh, I know," Teddy grinned. At that moment, the phone rang. "I'll get it," she jumped up from her seat and made her way over to the counter. "Hello, Teddy speaking," she answered politely.

Addison remained on the couch, listening for any indications of who it could be on the phone. Teddy made eye contact with her and signalled for her to come over. "It's for you," she whispered, holding out the phone.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery?"

"Hey, Addie," she heard a familiar voice. "It's Jake Reilly here. How you doing?"

Addison was surprised, "hey, Jake! I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. I'm just making a kind of courtesy call, seeing as I haven't heard from you since you left LA. What's new?"

Addison bit her lip. Had it been that long? She'd tried to keep up with everyone, and she still regularly contacted Violet and Amelia, but Jake had slipped her mind. "Uh, I'm sorry about that," she apologised. "Well, I'm getting married," she offered up. "To Teddy. She answered the phone."

"Well, that's pretty great," Jake replied. He sounded genuinely happy, especially for someone she'd once been romantically involved with. "Coming back to LA any time soon?"

"Yeah, actually," Addison smiled as she thought about her plans with Teddy. "In December we're moving back so I can come back to running the practice, and we're trying to find Teddy a job at St. Ambrose or somewhere close."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you. Now, the real reason I'm calling – not that I'm not interested in how you are, but before you left we were in the middle of your fertility treatment. I'm guessing that's taken the back seat now?"

Addison winced. Shit, she thought. Everything had been so hectic, so confusing and sad and deterring when Sam had broken up with her, that she'd abandoned the idea of having a baby right in the midst of all the drugs and jabs to try and up her conception potential. But now, she was with Teddy, in a committed relationship. Things were different.

"Uh, I thought I had," she said, confused. She looked over at Teddy, watching _10 Things I Hate About You_ on their TV and laughing at Julia Stiles' crude humour. "But honestly, I'm not sure. Is there any chance it could still happen for me, or is the window of opportunity closed?"

"Well, I'd have to run some tests, but it's not impossible. Especially now that you're with Teddy, there's always the option of using her eggs or having her carry the baby."

"You're right," she admitted, "but I need to have that conversation first, Jake."

"Of course, take your time," he insisted. "But, not too much time. If you want to start another round of hormones, I suggest you do it soon."

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll get back to you, Jake," she said.

"Sounds good, Addie. Talk soon."

"Yeah, of course." She hung up the phone and exhaled out. Blinking, she thought about everything that Jake had said, wondering how soon she'd need to broach the subject to Teddy.

"You okay?" Teddy called from across the room. "Who was that?"

Addison walked over toward her and sat back down in her position on the couch. Teddy pulled her in closer so that her head was resting on her lap, and began to stroke her hair as she always did when she could tell there was something on Addison's mind.

"It was a guy I know from LA, Jake Reilly," she explained. For a moment, Addison felt Teddy tense, and she smiled at her protectiveness. "Nothing like that," she said reassuringly, "although I did kiss him once. You're much better, don't worry," she laughed. "Anyway, he works at my practice as a fertility specialist, and for a while, I was one of his patients. Just before I broke up with Sam and met you."

Teddy nodded, "okay. Keep going," she said.

"I've told you I was trying to get pregnant even though Sam didn't want a kid, so I was on hormones to up my FSH before I chose a donor and got implanted. But then, everything fell apart with Sam, and so I stopped. Then I came here, fell in love with you," she shrugged. "And I just, kind of, abandoned the baby dream."

Teddy thought about this. "You did that for me?" she finally asked.

"Of course I did," Addison said softly. "You're the first person I've ever felt so strongly about, strong enough to want to drop everything and anything to make things work. I still want a baby, of course, but you're my life now."

Teddy leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "That was selfless of you."

Addison smiled. "Anyway, Jake was calling to, uh," she breathed out, not wanting to seem demanding or too forward, "let me know that I'm running out of time."

"Running out of time how? You mean," she frowned, "your biological clock, or whatever? You won't be able to conceive a baby naturally?"

"Well, yeah. Last count, I only had two eggs, so there's that teeny roadblock, as well as the elevated FSH levels and God knows what else. I guess he just wanted to let me know that if I ever wanted my own biological child, the time was now."

"Oh," Teddy processed. "So if, for instance," she bit her lip, "we wanted a tiny redheaded mini-Montgomery running around, it would have to be sooner rather than later."

Addison shrugged sadly. "Yeah. And really, I don't mean to push, I just wanted to let you know. We'll be able to have babies along the line somewhere, one way or another."

Teddy sat in silence for a moment, still absentmindedly stroking her fiancée's hair. "Well, why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?"

"Have a kid now? I've always said that at least one of our babies has to have red hair, and passing up the opportunity of a replica of you is just too hard to resist," she smiled at the thought of it. Maybe, Teddy mused, the phone call was fate. They'd always talked about kids, and they weren't getting any younger. At the end of the year they'd be in LA, where work was nine-to-five and flexible enough to raise a family. What was stopping them?

"You're serious?" Addison asked.

"Of course," Teddy said. Now she was getting excited. "I mean, what better time than now? I love you to death, you know that, and no matter when we conceive from now, the baby will be born in LA, which means one of us can stay at home a lot easier than in Seattle. The timing's pretty perfect, if I do say so myself," she laughed.

"What about the wedding?"

"We can wait until after. If you want Jake to be your doctor, then we can fly over after the wedding, meet with him, fly home and then go back there in December. It's not that hard."

"You've thought this all out pretty fast there, Ted," Addison grinned. "So, uh," she asked, somewhat flustered and overwhelmed by everything that was going on, "we're going to try to have a baby?"

"That's what you want, right?"

"Is it what _you_ want?" Addison asked Teddy, concerned.

"Yeah," Teddy replied instantly. "I'm pretty sure it is. I've always wanted to have kids, and with Henry, it seemed right. But nothing has _ever _felt as good and intended as this moment right here."

"Then, we're having a baby," Addison smiled through the tears welling up in her eyes. She had waited so long, through Derek and Mark and the abortion and Sam, and finally, this meant getting her happy ending. It only made the matter one million times better that she was with the perfect woman.

"Yeah, Red," Teddy smiled, still stroking her hair. "We're having a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw aw aw aw aw. I can't help think that my own story is cute! :) <strong>

**Please read and review!**

**Charlotte  
>X<strong>


	17. Making It Happen

**Hey all :) I bring you another corny, cute chapter…only four more until I end the story :( Then I'll be starting up a fic about Teddy and Addie in LA, so if you're interested, please read that as well – I'll link you all to it at the end of the final chapter!**

Someone Like You

Chapter 16: Making It Happen

"Ugh, I'm so nervous," Addison groaned as she hauled her suitcases into the trunk of their hire car and closed it forcefully. Teddy clambered into the driver's seat and waited for Addison to join her before starting the engine and beginning the drive over to Addie's house in LA. The plane ride had been a nice break – no work to think about, no personal stuff to think about – but now they were in California for their meeting with Jake Reilly. Addison had been worrying all morning, about whether or not they'd be able to up her follicle count and lower her FSH or whatever. Teddy may have been a doctor, but it had been years since her last gynaecology rotation. She'd just sat next to her, consoled her and made sure that she didn't stress over nothing. The benefit of having two women in a relationship meant two vaginas, two uteruses (uteri?) and four Fallopian tubes, and so, much more potential for having a kid.

Teddy pulled up outside Addison's beachfront home and parked the rental car in the drive.

"It looks exactly the same," Addison remarked.

"Honey, it's only been what, a few months? You didn't think Amelia would destroy it that soon, did you?"

Addison laughed at this, "Do you really want me to answer that?" She pulled out her key and they unlocked the door, "Amelia?" she called inside. Hopefully they wouldn't be interrupting anything; with Amelia, you never knew though.

"We're in the kitchen!" Amelia called out in reply. Addison wondered who 'we' was.

"Addie, Teddy," Amelia grinned happily as she greeted them.

"Hey, Amelia," Addison replied, hugging her. "And Sheldon," she noticed, giving a little wave over Amelia's shoulder. "Teddy, Sheldon is one of the psychiatrists at the practice."

"Nice to meet you," Teddy stuck out her hand. "I'm her fiancée," she gestured to Addison.

"Holy shit, Addie!" Amelia's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me you two were engaged?"

Addison laughed. "We were waiting to send out the wedding invitations, just thought we'd freak everybody out."

"It seems that that worked," Teddy acknowledged with a smile.

"Uh, hell yeah," Amelia grinned. "So, because I still count Addie as my sister, Teddy, welcome to the family." Teddy laughed at this, "thank you," she said.

"So," Sheldon spoke, "why are you two in LA? I thought you weren't coming home until December."

"We are," Addison answered, "but we have a meeting with Dr. Reilly tomorrow, that's why we flew out."

"With Jake?" Amelia asked. "You guys are trying to have a baby?"

"Yeah, we are," Teddy admitted happily. It still seemed pretty surreal to the both of them, and she squeezed Addison's hand.

"Dibs on godmother!" Amelia yelled. They all laughed at this.

"I think we're gonna have to have, like, five kids to satisfy everyone's godparent claims," Teddy joked. Addison smiled at this.

"I think we might," she replied. God, she'd actually have five kids with this woman if she could. Everything was finally falling into place.

The next day, the two drove over to the practice to meet with Jake. Immediately, they were greeted by the familiar face of Violet Turner.

"Violet!" Addison grinned and hugged her. "How are you?"

"Uh, I'm good, Addie," she smiled. "Lucas is as adorable as ever, and Pete and I," she trailed off, "well, we're coping."

"That's good to hear," Addison replied. "This," she grabbed Teddy's hand, "is my fiancée, Teddy."

"Hey," Violet shook her hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Usually Addison calling me and being all, I'm so in love, to which I've had to remind her many times that my husband is divorcing me."

Addison raised an eyebrow at this. "Really, Vi?"

"I'm kidding," she laughed. "Not about the divorce part, but - God, I have no filter now, do I? I'm Amelia," Violet realised. "Anyway, why are you guys in LA? I thought you weren't coming home 'til December?"

"We're here for a meeting with Dr. Reilly," Teddy smiled.

"Oh my God!" Violet exclaimed, immediately catching on. "That's so exciting!"

"Yeah," Addison admitted, "it really is."

"Addison Forbes Montgomery," a voice interjected from across the lobby of the practice. Addison whipped around to be face to face with Jake Reilly.

"Hey!" she held her arms out for a hug, "how are you?"

"The more important question is, how are you? Ready to talk options?"

"Of course we are," Addison replied. "Right, babe?" she asked Teddy.

"Hell yeah we are," she agreed, "let's make this happen."

"Okay then," Jake smiled as he led Teddy and Addison into his office. "Sit down, please."

The two obliged, and Jake sat at his desk. "So, you're both doctors, so I trust that you understand how the process works, but because you're my patients," he said diplomatically, "I'm going to go over it. Essentially," he began to explain as Addison and Teddy listened, "I'll have to run a few tests on both of you, do an exam, and then we'll determine which of you is a better candidate to biologically have a baby. The best thing here is, we have lots of options – for example, we know Addison does have a low egg count, so if we aren't able to encourage follicle growth there then we can always implant you, Addie, with Teddy's eggs should they be viable, and so on. All clear?" Jake asked.

"Perfectly," Teddy smiled.

A few hours later, and Jake had speedily completed all the necessary tests, and so once again called Addison and Teddy into his office.

"Well, from the tests we ran," Jake explained, "it's a definite possibility you two will be able to have a child," he smiled encouragingly. Addison felt herself break into a smile and as she looked at Teddy, she noticed she was grinning too.

"So," he went on, "here's my plan of action. Teddy, you're still in excellent shape to carry a baby, and you have a high enough follicle count, but I'm going to start you both on hormones which unfortunately, means lots of shots."

Teddy laughed at this, "We can handle that, right babe?"

"I'm sure we can," Addison squeezed her hand in return.

"Good to know," Jake smiled. "Essentially, what you guys now need to do is make a decision whether we want to hold out and see if Addison can produce viable eggs for fertilisation or whether you'll use Teddy's eggs. Either of you are completely capable of carrying a child to term; it may take more hormones and general care for you though, Addie, so I suggest that if you decide to carry the baby that you wait until you guys move home to LA so I can keep a consistent monitor of you. Until then, you guys need to choose a donor and make your decisions."

The two smiled at each other. "Sounds good," Addison said in reply. "Thanks so much, Jake."

"Yeah," Teddy agreed appreciatively, "thank you, really."

"No problem, ladies," he laughed, ushering them out the door and into the practice lobby, "I'll hear from you soon, I hope, and I'll see you in December."

That evening, Addison and Teddy returned home to Addison's house in LA for their final night in California. Amelia was out with Sheldon, doing God knows what, so they had the house for themselves. That only ever meant one thing – ordering in food, sticking in a movie in Addison's bedroom and getting naked under the covers.

"Long day, huh?" Addison remarked, ten minutes into _One Day_. Teddy rolled over onto her front and looked up at her fiancée, smiling.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "but a good one, at that."

"I know, wasn't it?"

"What are we going to do, do you think?" Teddy asked seriously. "I mean, there's so much to think about, with the wedding, and getting settled."

"Yeah," Addison sighed. "I've been stuck on having a baby for so long, thinking there was no way in hell that I could make it happen, but here we are. I never realised it would take so much careful consideration."

"I get what you mean," Teddy agreed. "What I do know is, you've wanted a kid for as long as you can remember, so _I _think that we shouldn't give up and use my eggs right away. Otherwise, how am I gonna get that beautiful redheaded baby I've always wanted?"

Addison laughed. "Really?" she asked honestly. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course," Teddy smiled. "I'm younger than you are, not to rub it in, but I am," she admitted, "so I have more time. A couple of years down the track, I should still be able to have a child, so we should focus on you first."

"Okay," Addison took a deep breath. "Wow, this is really happening. I still can't believe it all."

"I know," Teddy said softly. "It's so surreal."

They sat in silence for a moment, holding each other's hands and watching the movie. Finally, Addison spoke up.

"Teddy?" she said tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so happy."

Teddy smiled again. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = updates. Do it, right now. <strong>

**X**


	18. One and Only

**Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for! Aieeeeeeeee.**

**PS. WARNING, THIS IS THE FLUFFIEST THING EVER KNOWN TO MANKIND. BEWARE. **

Someone Like You

Chapter 17: One and Only

Addison woke up on the third of November in a hotel room with butterflies in her stomach. She had waited what felt like her entire life for this moment, and finally, it was here. It was her wedding day, and this time, she wasn't getting married out of obligation, but a desire to spend the rest of her life next to Teddy, because spending it away from her would tear her apart.

She jumped out of bed and poured herself an orange juice out of the mini fridge. She wondered if Teddy was feeling the same way as she was this morning – nervous, excited of course, but mainly, so secure and safe. She was finally in the perfect relationship, and she was determined that nothing would screw up this day.

Now stressing, Addison pulled out her phone and called Callie.

"Hello?" her friend answered, sounding wide awake and cheerful.

"Callie?" she said nervously. "I'm getting married today."

Callie laughed. "Yeah, you are," she replied. "Addison, you're freaking out."

"I know that, why else do you think I'm calling you?"

"Okay, firstly, take a deep breath," Callie coached. "Everything is gonna be okay."

"I know that as well," Addison sighed. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be, Addie," Callie said honestly. "She loves you so much. I know that you went into this relationship with your eyes open; you weren't sure if it was going to work out, but it did. You and Teddy are perfect for each other, heck, you're almost a better couple than me and Arizona," she joked. "And you're _going _to grow old together. You are not going to do what you did to Derek, and she's not gonna do what he did to you. You have to accept that finally, you're getting the happy ending you deserve, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Addison smiled at this. Callie, as most best friends did, always knew exactly what to say. It helped that she'd only gotten married a little while ago as well. "Thank you," Addison said gratefully.

"You're welcome, hon," Callie replied. "Now, go get pretty for your wedding. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Bye, Cal."

"Bye Addie. Stay calm."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across town at her apartment, Teddy woke up without the feeling of Addison next to her. It was strange, but she knew that that one night apart was a precursor to many on which she would never have to leave her side. Today was the beginning of everything.<p>

After a good hour drifting in and out of a sleepy haze, she finally got out of bed and poured coffee to calm her rapidly accumulating nerves. She was getting married in approximately six hours, and she had barely begun to get ready. She needed to rush over to the hairdressers for her appointment, then get her makeup done, then finally put on her wedding dress and haul ass over to the park for what she hoped would be the best day of her life. She was nervous, sure, but she was ready – ready to begin the life she hoped would never, ever have to end.

* * *

><p>At three o'clock, Addison was wringing her hands in the town car over to the gardens where the ceremony was being held. Teddy would be on her way over as well – they had decided that they would both arrive at the same place so that they could walk down the aisle one after the other. Teddy had Arizona, Bailey and Annabelle with her in the car, her bridesmaids, and Addison was accompanied by Callie, Violet and Amelia. Everyone else who cared about them was already assembled at the gardens, which by now would be decked out in twinkling lights and flowers all ready for the wedding. Addison closed her eyes as she thought about this. Finally, everything was so real.<p>

The car pulled up just outside of where the ceremony would be held, and the bridesmaids climbed out of the car. Callie gave Addison a reassuring look, and she followed suit into the garden. She could see the site where everyone was seated; where in just a few minutes she would be getting married.

And then, Teddy turned the corner. As it was every time she saw her, Addison's breath was taken away, and she made her way toward her fiancée.

"Hi," she smiled happily, trying not to cry. "You ready?"

"To marry the most perfect woman in the world?" Teddy asked, grinning. "Of course I am."

"Then, let's go."

Addison and Teddy made their way, hand in hand, towards where all their guests were assembled. The bridesmaids filed in along the aisle to the wedding arch and stood either side, and finally, it was time for them to follow. Addison entered first to find the Captain waiting, arm outstretched, ready to guide her down the aisle. Teddy followed behind with Jim, and they stood under the flower-adorned wedding arch, smiling at each other, unable to breathe properly they were so happy.

The officiator began. "Everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Addison and Teddy. Love is an unexpected finding, you will all understand, and it was in the most difficult of times that these two women discovered their love for each other…" she continued on. Addison and Teddy looked at each other intently, trying not to cry. "Both Addison and Teddy have asked today that they share what their love means to each other through their own vows."

Teddy took a deep breath. "When I was a kid, my mom used to say, one day you'll grow up and find someone you love, and everything will be perfect. As I grew up, I began to doubt that. I didn't understand how love would ensure the complete satisfaction and happiness that meant _perfection_. Love wasn't then, and isn't now, perfect. However, it took me until you, Addie, to finally understand what my mother meant. She didn't mean, you fall in love and your life is flawless. She simply meant, one day you'll wake up next to the person you're meant to be with, and you won't have to worry anymore. Because every day, you get to come home to someone that makes you so utterly happy, so much better than who you were without them that nothing else matters. I've spent my entire life looking for someone that makes my life _feel_ perfect, someone like you, Addison. So now, I want to spend the rest of my days feeling like everything is perfect, even when it isn't, because you make me so light and so carefree that nothing else matters." Teddy stared into Addison's eyes, which were full of tears. "I love you," she whispered to her.

Addison smiled tearfully. "I love you too." She looked down at her hands, holding Teddy's, and began her vows. "My entire life has been about the destination. Graduate high school, college, med school, finish my residency. Find the right person, fall in love, get married. My entire life I have been following a set of steps that were laid out for me, trying so hard to get to my destination so that finally something good would happen. But you," Addison breathed, "you, were a misstep. You were the one thing I never expected in my life. When everything was falling apart, I thought to myself, pick yourself up and follow the plan. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that deviating could be so magical and so perfect. When I met you, you were sweet and honest and charming and beautiful, a breath of fresh air in my life which had become _all_ about the destination. But with you, now, my existence has become about the journey. I want to spend every second of every minute of every hour of every day being around you, enjoying the path that we're on together. I love you."

"I love you too."

Finally, the officiator spoke the words they'd all been waiting for. "Do you, Addison, take Teddy to be your wife, to have and to hold, for forever?" Addison smiled at the 'forever', a change they had insisted upon. They were going to be together forever, there was no doubt about it. "I do," Addison smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

"And do you Teddy, take Addison to be your wife, to have and to hold, for forever?"

"I do," Teddy replied, looking into Addison's eyes. Everything about this moment was perfect.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = updates. Pretty please. That one last review to 50 will make me the happiest girl on earth. <strong>

**PS. Super corny, I know. **


	19. Homebound

**Hey everyone :) Please keep reading and reviewing! Your reviews encourage me to update! **

**PS. Some of the stuff in here and the next two chapters may seem a tad unnecessary, however it's all set-up for the follow up fic I'm going to write. **

Someone Like You

Chapter 18: Homebound

Weeks had passed since their nuptials, and Addison and Teddy had fallen into a permanent state of unadulterated bliss. Neither of them could believe that they would be able to wake up next to each other every day, forever. Finally, however, reality set in, and before they knew it, it was time to pack up their lives and leave Teddy's home of Seattle for their journey to Los Angeles.

"That's the last one," Addison sighed as she taped shut the opening of a cardboard box. "We're officially all packed," she declared.

"How many boxes do we have?" Teddy asked.

"Um," Addison looked around, surveying the apartment, "I think about a hundred," she laughed.

Teddy smiled at her wife, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. "And how many of those are yours?" she asked curiously.

Addison bit her lip. "Well," she began.

"Ninety-nine?" Teddy guessed, laughing.

"Hey," Addison turned to her, keeping their arms linked together. "More like ninety-eight," she replied sheepishly. Her wife grinned at this.

"I can't believe we're leaving this place," Teddy looked around at the apartment, empty without all their junk. "It seems really small right now."

"You're right," Addison agreed. "But soon enough we'll be in LA, where we can buy a big house that'll put this teeny apartment to shame."

"Good plan, captain," Teddy said. "But what about your old house?"

"Amelia needs somewhere to live, right? Plus, there are _way _too many memories in that house – it's prime real estate, sure, but Sam used to live next door. I've spend nights out on that balcony worrying over guys, stuff that's in the past. I want us to start clean with a new place, and one that actually has room for kids."

Teddy rubbed Addison's shoulder. "You're right," she admitted. "So when we get to LA, we have to start looking."

"Yeah, we do," Addison smiled.

* * *

><p>They arrived in Los Angeles the next morning, having begun driving at an unearthly hour so that they could make the most of their first day living in an entirely new state. Everything had already been configured with work; Teddy and Addison had given the Chief their letters of resignation and Addison had resumed her role as the unofficial head of the practice from Violet. She'd been emailing everyone that she worked with about finding a job for Teddy, and finally, they'd come to the best conclusion possible. Since Teddy had worked for so long in Iraq, and so was qualified as a cardio surgeon as well as a general practitioner, meaning that she could fill the vacancy Sam had left behind. Charlotte was in the process of configuring the logistics of allowing Teddy to work part time at St. Ambrose, like Pete, as well.<p>

Teddy pulled the Jeep into Addison's beach house driveway. They unloaded their suitcases and a few boxes; the rest would be shipped over in the moving van within the day. Most likely, all of their stuff would sit in the garage until they found a bigger place to move into.

"Amelia?" Addison called out as she opened the unlocked door. "Are you home?" She heard scuffling upstairs and muffled laughter, and so began to ascend the stairs with Teddy behind her.

"We're here, Amelia," Teddy yelled. "Get your ass down here."

Amelia's head suddenly popped out from around a door as they reached the landing. "Hey Addie, Teddy," she smiled tightly, hiding herself from view.

Addison's mouth dropped open. "Is there a man in my house, Amelia?"

"Of course not," she bit her lip. "Just Sheldon," she shrugged, opening the door and slipping out in a sheet. Teddy rolled her eyes at this, laughing, "Sheldon? Really?"

"He's a nice man," Amelia grinned.

"Plus," Addison acknowledged, "he's very, you know," she gestured widely with her hands. "Well endowed."

"Oh, God," Teddy cringed. "Please, no. You don't tell your wife about your ex-conquests."

Addison laughed at this. "Don't worry, baby," she said. "Not me. Just Charlotte, Violet and now, Amelia."

Teddy sighed out of relief. "Thank you God," she said jokingly. "So, I'm thinking we were right with the whole trying-to-find-somewhere-else-to-live thing," she turned to Addison.

"Yeah," Addison looked pointedly at Amelia. "Especially if Sheldon's gonna be in and out of here in the middle of the night."

"You're probably right," Amelia admitted. "I mean, I can move out if you guys want, it's no problem."

"No, not you" Teddy assured her, "_we're_ looking for somewhere else. Somewhere bigger that'll accommodate kids and the lifestyle we're looking for. That's the reason we came back, after all."

"Actually," Addison turned to Amelia, "we wondered if you'd want to buy the place off us. You could pay it off in instalments or whatever; there wouldn't be any rush and I'd sell it for a lower rate, but you need a house. And since we're all set on moving to somewhere bigger, it's perfect."

"Uh, that would be amazing," Amelia said, surprised. "Here's me thinking you'd kick me out, but no," she laughed. "Thank you guys."

"You're totally welcome," Addison replied. "Now, get your ass back in there, you're keeping Sheldon waiting," she grinned.

Amelia looked down at the sheet she had wrapped around her. "I can't believe I just had an entire conversation in this," she gestured. "I'm such a slut."

"Damn right you are," Teddy laughed.

* * *

><p>The morning of their next day was spent squeezing all of their stuff into the small garage of Addison's (former) house. They had planned on getting out early to scope out some real estate in hopes of buying as soon as possible, but their stuff had taken over and getting it in order had become a massive task. However, when the afternoon rolled around, the two left in Teddy's Jeep and made their way around the city, an eye out for places near work that were actually big enough to house more than two people. Finally, after hitting a real estate agency, they found it.<p>

The place was big and open, with a pool fronting the entrance and a massive yard out the back. As the two walked through in awe, they couldn't help but notice how perfect it was – big bay windows and glass doors; two storeys with five bedrooms. Five bedrooms meant enough space for three kids as well as a guest room, which seemed like the perfect plan. After what only seemed like seconds of deliberation, Teddy turned to her wife. "Are we on the same page here?" she asked.

"If you think it's absolutely perfect, then yes, we are," Addison smiled in reply. Teddy exhaled in relief.

"Thank goodness you feel the same way. It's in our price range, it has so much space…it's everything we were looking for."

"I say we just buy it," Addison shrugged. "I don't think we could do any better if we tried."

"You're right, Red," Teddy agreed, putting her arm around her wife's shoulders. "Let's buy it."

"We're one hundred percent sure?"

"Yep," Teddy smiled. "Welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of sufficient plot in this chapter. I'd promise it would get better, but essentially, we're so close to the end that from now it will be sweet, fluffy stuff.<strong>

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. **


	20. Start of Something New

**Thank you so much for all your reviews guys. Can't believe I finally hit 50! This is the second last chapter, and I'm so sad to be finishing it up. Anyway, enjoy!**

Someone Like You

Chapter 19: Start of Something New

Addison and Teddy woke up in the master bedroom of their newly purchased home, limbs entangled like vines after a night of falling asleep in each other's arms. The alarm clock perched on the end table blared at seven, jolting them awake from their sleep, and signalling the beginning of a very important day. They woke up and got dressed as quickly as they could, clambering into Teddy's Jeep so they could get to their appointment at the clinic on time.

They walked, holding hands, through the doors of their workplace. Teddy had been employed at Seaside for a week now, and things were working out well – she'd had an influx of patients, and was already getting along with all of the other staff.

"Hey," Violet grinned widely as they stepped out of the elevator, knowing the significance of the day. "How are you?" she asked them both.

Teddy looked at her wife. "We're great," she smiled.

"Excited for our appointment," Addison chimed in, agreeing. "Jake's here already, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's in his office, waiting for you two," Violet replied. "I'm so happy for you two, you know," she said.

"We know," Addison laughed, leading her wife toward the hall. "We'll see you later, Vi," she called out.

"Good luck!"

Teddy and Addison walked along the hall to Jake Reilly's office. He welcomed them once they had knocked, "good morning," he grinned. "How are we today?"

Addison breathed out. "Ready," she said definitively.

"And very, very excited," Teddy added.

"Okey dokey, then," Jake replied. "Let's get this thing started."

A few hours later and they were all ready at St. Ambrose, Addison in her hospital gown and Teddy scrubbed in so that she could be there for the procedure. It had been a long time coming for Addison, and as she lay down, anticipating her future with her wife and a family, she felt so happy, a feeling that was second only to her wedding day.

"I can't believe this is happening now," she smiled. "If this takes," she turned to Teddy, who was holding her hand, "we'll have a baby in nine months."

"A tiny, perfect, redheaded baby," she laughed.

Jake, preparing what he needed for the implantation, smiled at their affection. "I must say, there's a very good chance your dream there will be reality, ladies," he admitted, "but just to be on the safe side, I have to tell you as your doctor that there is a chance that the eggs we implant in Addison won't take. If they don't, we can just keep trying, okay?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Jake, we know," she reassured him. "I'm usually on the other side of this equation we have going here, so I understand perfectly that it may not happen the first time. But," she shrugged happily, "we can still be optimistic, right?"

"Of course you can. As I said, there's a very good chance."

"You better be right there, Dr. Reilly," Teddy said. "This has been a long time coming for Addie. Now, neither of us can imagine _not_ having at least one child together. It's just what you do when you're in love," she smiled.

"And, my god, we're going to love this baby more than anything, right babe?" Addison looked at Teddy.

"More than anything," Teddy agreed.

"Well then," Jake smiled, impressed at their commitment, "let's get started, then."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and it was all over. Addison had been implanted with three healthy, viable eggs, leaving the possibility of at least one of them taking and so, growing into their baby. Teddy drove home slowly as not to compromise anything, remaining wary of her wife's current condition. She knew that a speed hump couldn't effect anything, but still, you could never be too careful.<p>

She pulled up at their new house and they both stepped out once Teddy had parked the car in the driveway.

"Wanna go sit out on the beach?" Teddy asked.

Addison smiled, "sounds wonderful," she replied. One of the deciding factors in purchasing their new home was that it still backed onto the beach, like Addie's old home. It was essentially a bigger, better and more beautiful version of her previous house, which made it all the more pleasing. Addison walked out, kicking her shoes off and settling on a deck chair. Teddy came out from inside the house, carrying two glasses and a bottle of what looked to be champagne.

"You know I'm not supposed to drink," Addison shook her head.

"That's why it's sparkling cider, you dummy," Teddy laughed at her wife's cautiousness. "We need something to celebrate with, you know."

"Well," she replied, "there's not exactly anything to celebrate just yet. We have to wait at least two weeks for me to take a test, and even then, Jake needs to monitor my progress to make sure that everything's working out as it should. It's going to be a long road," Addison sighed.

"And that's why we're celebrating," Teddy acknowledged, taking her wife's hand gently. She poured the two glasses full of cider with the other hand, balancing skilfully, and Addison took one. "We're celebrating the beginning of all of this; of our future. We made a decision, you and me, to try and have a baby. And if that baby comes nine months from today or even nine _years_ from today, this is where it all started. I think that's something to celebrate, don't you?" Teddy asked.

Addison smiled warmly. Goodness, she was so in love. "Yeah, I think so."

"I'm glad," Teddy laughed. "Now, drink your cider," she ordered, "because we're celebrating."

"To the future of our family," Addison raised her glass.

"To redheaded babies," Teddy chimed in.

"To trying until we can't try no more," Addison continued.

"To this moment," Teddy finally finished soberly, "and to the rest of the moments that are coming to us."

"Cheers," Addison took a sip.

"Cheers," Teddy agreed.

They finished up their drinks and Teddy climbed into the same deck chair as her wife, putting her arms around her. "I thought of another toast," she finally acknowledged.

"Yeah?" Addison said expectantly.

"To waiting for our dreams to come true. Because that's all we can do now," she smiled. "Wait."

"Now we wait," Addison agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Another fluffy chapter. Prepare for the very boring, clichéd finale very, very soon! <strong>

**Reviews make me keep writing!**

**Peace and love. **


	21. Dream a Little Dream

**I can't believe I have finally finished this fic. It's been more than two years since I started writing fan fiction and I've finally completed my first story. I'm glad you all liked it, and I hope you'll read the sequel when I post it – keep an eye out in the Private Practice section! Thank you for all your reviews, views and favourites – they keep me writing. **

Someone Like You

Chapter 20: Dream a Little Dream

Addison Montgomery woke up at five o'clock in the morning exactly two weeks after her implantation. She had been counting down the hours to this moment, ever since Jake had finished up the procedure and said, "take a pregnancy test in two weeks," and finally, it was here.

She clambered out of her bed and rushed around to Teddy's side of the bed. Standing before her, she contemplated a nice way to wake her up, before deciding against kindness and shaking her vigorously. "Wake up," she whispered.

Teddy crinkled her nose and opened an eye. "What?" she questioned groggily. "Addie, it's," she peered at the bedside alarm clock, "five in the morning."

"Yeah," Addison agreed, "five in the morning on pregnancy test day, Teddy," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Rise and shine!"

Teddy sat up in bed. "Okay, fine, you have your reasons. I get it," she admitted, "but you better not be getting your hopes up."

"I'm not," Addison said, trying (and failing) to hide her massive grin. "Let's go."

They made their way into their ensuite bathroom, Teddy still in her underwear and Addison wearing only a robe. Addison poked around in the cupboard above the sink for her unopened box of pregnancy tests, ripped off the seal and pulled one out.

"First one that I'm using," Addison bit her lip. "And hopefully, the only one for a while, right?"

"Of course," Teddy agreed, "but, what did I tell you?"

"Don't get my hopes up," Addison groaned, "I know. You've only said it thirty times."

"Well, I don't want you getting hurt the very first time around. Chances are," Teddy said realistically, "it won't take."

"I'll let you think that," Addison laughed, "but I'm being optimistic. Now, get out while I pee," she grinned.

"I'll pretend you didn't just think you had to be modest around your own wife, Red," Teddy smirked. "But, as you wish."

Addison opened the packet of the test and used it as per the directions. She called Teddy back in, and together, they waited with Teddy's iPhone timer for three minutes to be up. Finally, the clock beeped, and the pregnancy test lay face-down on the bathroom vanity.

"You turn it over," Teddy nudged.

"No, you," Addison wheedled, not wanting to face it herself. "Please?"

"Fine," Teddy sighed. She flipped it over and looked at the sign on the monitor. Silently, she handed it to her wife.

After a few minutes of silence, Addison finally spoke. "You were right. I think I'm going to cry right now, you know," she mused sadly.

"Hey," Teddy tilted her wife's chin toward her with her finger. "I said, don't stress over it. It's going to happen for us one day, and that day will be soon."

"I love you," Addison said, smiling wryly.

"I know you do. And you'd be crazy to think I didn't feel the same way."

* * *

><p>A few hours later and Addison and Teddy left their house and made their way to work at the practice. The car ride over was normal, and only hints of their personal sadness made their way through. When they turned up at the practice, Jake greeted them.<p>

"I'm guessing you woke up _very_ early to take your pregnancy test, am I right?" he asked tentatively.

Addison sighed. "Yeah. Five in the morning," she confirmed sadly.

Jake's face fell. "Oh, Addie," he said softly. "It's okay, you know," he reassured the two women, "it's going to happen. After all, I'm the best."

"We know you are," Teddy agreed. "But, the sooner we have a baby in our arms, the better, Jake."

"I know how you feel," he agreed. "Do you want to come into my office to talk about it? Sometimes it helps," he said.

"I don't see how it would, Teddy and I have already gone over it," Addison shrugged, "but, okay."

They trailed behind Jake into the office and took seats in front of his desk.

"You know," Jake said honestly, "I had a feeling about this one. Usually I can tell when eggs are going to take, and when they're not. It comes with being in the business for so long."

"I know the feeling," Teddy agreed. "I can always tell if I'm going to have a shot at fixing the problem with someone's heart way before I start surgery. You just feel it in your bones."

"So you had a feeling about this one," Addison prompted him, "was it a good feeling?"

"Yeah," Jake said softly, "I'm sorry, but it was."

"Huh," Addison said. "Well, I guess your gut doesn't really work all the time."

Jake thought about this for a minute. "Did you take more than one test?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Um," Addison shook her head, "no. I mean, they always tell you to take a few, sure, but I didn't think about it. Are you saying…" she trailed off hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, baby," Teddy looked at her, "but maybe you should take another test."

"Okay, then," Addison replied. "I'll grab one from my office. Be back in a few minutes."

Three minutes later and Addison came jogging down the hall (in her heels) towards Jake's office. She sat down next to her wife, flustered, and put the test on the table. "Twenty eight seconds left," she glanced at her watch. "And then we'll know for sure. The second time."

Teddy grabbed her hand. "We can always keep trying, you know," she reassured her.

"I know," Addison replied. "Ten seconds."

"You ladies sure are determined," Jake laughed.

"Four seconds," Teddy counted down. Finally, the clock struck nine-thirty.

Addison looked at the test, lying on the desk fatefully.

"You turn it over this time," Teddy encouraged her. "Maybe it has to be you that does it."

"Can it give me a false positive?" she asked Jake worriedly, before she flipped the test.

"False negatives are much more common. If it's positive, you're most likely pregnant," he replied honestly.

"Okay," Addison breathed. "Here goes nothing," she said as she turned over the test and looked at it. Teddy looked at her wife, trying to read her expression. After a second, her heart rose.

"It's positive, isn't it?" Teddy asked to confirm that their dream really was coming true.

"Yeah," Addison said softly. "It's positive. I'm pregnant."

Teddy jumped up from her seat and grabbed her wife's hand, pulling her up with her. She held her tight and kissed her cheek, revelling in their dreams becoming reality.

"Finally," Addison whispered into her wife's ear. "I have everything I ever wanted."

* * *

><p><strong>I will miss this story so much. Thank you for all the beautiful feedback.<strong>

**PS. If you want to keep reading about Addie and Teddy and their future life, check out my sequel. It's in Private Practice. Just stick this:**

**/story/story_?storyid=7965644&chapter=1 **

**after the usual site URL.**

**Peace out. **


	22. Author's Note 2: SLY sequel

To everyone that's been asking about the sequel - I wrote a few chapters and I'm sorry to say, life took over and I stopped for a really long time. I deleted the sequel a few months ago because I didn't think much more interest would be had for Teddison stories but I would really like to start the fic up again! I'll keep y'all posted about the possibility of rewriting it - it probably won't happen until I'm done with Begin to Hope, my Calzona fic, but maybe sometime in the semi-distant future! Thanks for all of your interest in my stories, it means heaps :) x


End file.
